A New Life as Queen
by cassandraann12
Summary: Anne Boleyn failed to give him a son, and now she faces death but King Francis will do anything to save her. As she begins her new life in France, her and Francis start to live by their hearts desire that will lead her to become queen once more.
1. The Fall of Queen Anne

_February 1536_

_"This is your fault! You lost my son!"_

_ "It is because of you that we have lost everything and now the Seymours are in favor with the king. You will lose the throne and the king will put that Seymour girl in your place!"_

The words rang out loud and clear in Anne's mind, her eyes and expression blank. Outside her bedchamber, her ladies shuffle around and whisper to one another. Nan walk into the queen's bedchamber and stands in front of the closed velvet drapes. She bows her head and curtsies, she look to the queen and found the queen distracted. Nan takes a step forward, drawing closer to the queen.

"Your majesty."

Anne turns away from the low burning fire and looks to Nan.

"Yes, Nan." She replies quietly.

"If your grace does not protest, we shall get your grace prepare for today's audience."

Anne look at Nan in confusion that quickly disappears, as the events of the day come back to her mind.

"Ah yes, the French ambassador's arrives at court today. I must have forgotten."

"Your grace need not worry, your grace picked out your clothes and jewels days prior to today. So when your grace is ready, we can get you dress and ready for today. I do not believe that your grace would want to keep the court and especially his majesty waiting."

"I do not believe the king wishes to have me at his side. I did not give him the son that I promised him."

Nan remains silent for a moment and looks down at her hands briefly before looking back up at the queen, her friend.

"I hope I am not over stepping your grace, but we cannot change the past. We can only move forward as your grace should do. You are the Queen of England, do what Queen Katherine has done before you. Move forward with grace and dignity."

Anne smiles at Nan as she slowly stands up from her seat. She takes a step forward and places a hand on her friend's arm.

"Thank you, Nan."

Nan smiles and nods her head, as she steps away and leaves the queen briefly. She returns with Lady Jane Seymour at her side, whispering orders to her. Anne turns and stops at the sight of the young blonde, who quickly puts her head and goes to work. She smiles sadly and turns around, Nan walks up to her from behind and helps the queen out of her robe. Nan steps away as Jane comes forward and helps the queen out of her nightgown and into her under dress. Jane steps back and watches Anne walk to her vanity and sits down. Nan turn to Jane and nods her head. Nan walks to the queen, as Jane walks to the closed drapes and opens them. Pulling the drapes to each side and letting in the sunlight, and leaving sheer and decorative drapes close.

Nan combs the queen's hair and begins to style it, careful not to pull the queen's hair. She step away and turns to another lady, who stands silent and holds open a small chest that contains the queen's headpieces. She pick out a simple gold diadem from the various pieces, that is decorated with rectangular shape amethyst gems. Nan step back to the queen and place the diadem on the queen's head, careful not to ruin the queen's hair. Anne looks up into the mirror as Nan moves away from her. She turns her head each way to observe the style of her hair, and smiles at the simple and elegant style. Her hair done in two buns with curls, resting as the bottom of her head with the diadem giving is some of the elegance. She stands up and turns to Nan.

"You did a beautiful job, Nan. Thank you."

"Your grace." Nan replies with a smile.

Anne walk away from the vanity and stands near her bed. Jane holds the skirt for Anne and helps her into it. Nan helps her into the sleeves and stood behind the queen, quickly tying the bodice and tight. Nan walks around the queen and stands in front of her.

"The jewels that I picked out, I would like to change them."

"Of course, your grace, do you have your choice in mind?"

"Yes, my long ruby pendant. Very simple and the earring that match with it please."

"Yes, your grace."

Nan leaves the bedchamber as Anne walks to the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room. She observes her gown, the floral pattern is not grand but elegant and the bead work on her bodice is not too grand. Sighing, she walk away from the mirror and out of her bedchamber with Jane Seymour behind her. Nan met Anne outside in the parlor with a folded cloth in her hands. With a nod from the queen, Nan pulls the cloth back to reveal the jewels of Anne's choice. Jane grab the pendant and place it around Anne then put the pair of earrings on her ears as well. Anne turn to Jane but before she say anything, Nan walk up to her with her wedding ring in hand. Reluctantly, she takes if from her friend with a smile and slip it on her finger.

"Thank you."

Nan smiles and walk away, joining the rest of Anne's household that all gather before her. Anne look at each of their faces, her eyes resting briefly on Jane then to the whole household. Her smile never wavering despite the heartbreak she feels.

"Today, the French ambassador is arriving at court. I understand that you are all aware of this and thus I expect your best behavior on your evening off."

The household explodes with smiles and whispers. Anne smile at them with joy. Nan claps her hands and brings back their attention to the queen.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight, but too much. Now go!"

They bow and curtsied to Anne, then quickly scramble to leave. Nan and an older lady-in-waiting stay behind as the household leaves, Anne smiles at them.

"You do not have to stay."

"We are your ladies, your grace. It would not look proper if the queen did not have her ladies with her."

Anne smiles at them for their gracious behavior. "Very well, I will not argue but thank you both."

*NLAQ*

King Henry stands in the empty hall, just outside the Great Hall, waiting for his wife. Her turn to look down the hall and finds Anne walk towards him, her expression he could not figure out. Anne stops in front of him and curtsies to the floor, then slowly rises back up. Giving her husband, the king a small smile of her own will.

"Your majesty."

"Anne, your look beautiful today."

"Thank you, your majesty looks very handsome today."

Henry gives her a sly smile as he stretches out his and to her; Anne gently takes hold of it. Together they leave the hall and come to the hall's entrance; the herald hits his staff on the floor and announcing to the court their presence. The court quickly splits in half like the Red Sea, and watches as the king and queen walk in. The royal couples come to the head of the hall, Henry looks over the court as they bow or curtsy. Anne look around as her eyes rest on the Seymour family, seeing that Jane has already join them. Edward Seymour look up towards the king and catches her eye, Anne bows her head to him. Edward inclines his head to her in return, watching her as she turns away from him. The herald hit his staff on the floor again, drawing everyone's attention to the entrance of the hall.

"His Excellency, the ambassador of France, Jon Louis Mon Blanc!"

Henry releases Anne's hand as the ambassador walks into the hall. He straightens up a bit as the ambassador approaches him and the queen. The Frenchmen stops and bows deeply to them, quickly composing himself and looking from the queen to the king.

"Excellency, the queen and I welcome you to England." Henry greets the ambassador with civility.

"Thank you, your majesties for your generous hospitality. My master, King Francis sends his wishes of good health and prosperity to your majesties."

The ambassador smiles at the king then glance at the queen, Anne smile at the ambassador and bow her head to him. He turns back to the king quickly, who smiles at him.

"Then you must send your master, my cousin our wishes of good health and prosperity. France and England have been enemies long enough; it is time for peace and friendship."

The ambassador smile grows wide and the court erupts in applause. The king steps to the side, his attention remaining on the ambassador.

"Come Excellency, let us talk peace."

The ambassador nods to the king; Anne takes a step back and joins her two ladies. The queen and the court watch the king and French ambassador walk out of the hall and into the king's privy chambers.

*NLAQ*

Music and laughter rings out throughout the hall as the English court enjoy themselves in celebration. King Henry and Queen Anne sat beside one another; watching the court dance and celebrate. From up above the hall, the French ambassador Mon Blanc looks down and observe the English court, especially the king and queen. Drawing close to the ambassador is Spain's own, Eustace Chapyus. The Spanish ambassador stands besides the other in silence. Mon Blanc glances at the Spanish ambassador and smiles as he turns his attention back to the lively court.

"Chapyus, a pleasure to see you again."

"A please as always, Mon Blanc. I did not think to find you up here; I assume you would be in the midst of the celebration." The ambassador points out.

"Then you have assumed wrong."

Mon Blanc watches the king stand up from his chair and leave the table, crossing the hall and joining a small group of people. His eyes move back to Queen Anne, who look briefly at her husband then turn her attention elsewhere. The Spanish ambassador look to where the ambassador's attention lays and sighs, placing a hand on the Frenchmen's shoulder

"I would not consider trying to influence the queen in your quest for peace."

"And why is that?"

"It is said that the queen has no influence with the king. In fact, the king is turning away from the Boleyn family entirely."

Mon Blanc stands up straight and shifts his body to face Chapyus.

"Have the Boleyns fallen out of favor with the king?"

"That is what I have been told and there are rumors circulating around court concerning the queen."

"What rumors?" Mon Blanc inquires.

"Rumors that the king wants to put aside his wife and marry again. The lady did not give him a son and some say that she has been unfaithful to his majesty."

Mon Blanc remain silent, his eyes on the king and the woman who has capture the king's attention.

* * *

><p>The French ambassador enters the presence chamber to the Queen of England. To greet the diplomat is the queen's senior lady-in-waiting, Lady Elizabeth Ward. The lady curtsies to the ambassador, keeping a neutral expression.<p>

"Your Excellency, how may I help you?"

"I would like an audience with her majesty, the queen. If that is possible."

The lady looks at the ambassador and nods her head.

"If your Excellency may wait, I will inform her majesty that you are here."

Mon Blanc nods his head, watching the Lady walk away. She walk pass the younger ladies and walk to the queen, who sat near the window. Lady Elizabeth approaches the queen and curtsies, Anne looks up and smiles.

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"His Excellency, the French ambassador is requesting an audience with your majesty in the presence chamber."

"Did he say why?"

"No your grace, he did not."

Anne close her book and stand up, Nan following suit. She hand the book to another lady.

"Very well, I will speak to the ambassador briefly."

Lady Elizabeth nods and steps to the side, Anne walks pass her and the younger ladies, who grow quiet and quickly curtsy. Anne walks into the chamber with Nan and Lady Elizabeth behind her. The ambassador smiles to her as she stands in front of him, he bows deeply to her.

"Your gracious majesty, it is a pleasure and honor."

"Your Excellency, a pleasure to see you as well. I have heard the negotiations for peace between our two countries are going well. That is wonderful news" Anne inquires after the treaty and the ambassador true purpose in England.

"It is wondrous news, your grace."

"And your master, King Francis must also be pleased at all that you have achieved for him and France."

"Yes, the king is very pleased."

Anne smiles as the silence comes between them. Mon Blanc takes a deep breath and proceeds with his purpose for this audience.

"My master also sends his regards for the loss of yours and his majesty's child, and prays that you are in good health and spirits."

Tears well up in her eyes for the king's kindness and inquiries to her.

"Tell his majesty that I am grateful for his regards, and that I am in good health. And please send my well wishes to his majesty, your Excellency."

"With pleasure, your grace. May God watch and keep your majesty."

"Thank you, your Excellency and God bless you."

Anne stretches out her hand, Mon Blanc takes hold and kisses it. He releases it and takes a step back, bowing and walking out. Nan takes a step forward and looks to Anne, her queen and friend.

"I did not believe that the king of France to be so friendly to your grace, after he refuse to acknowledge as queen."

"The king of France did his duty as a Christian king and nothing less. His well wishes and friendship are kind and a reflection on his majesty's character."

Nan nods her head silently steps back, Anne look at the close the door for a moment then turn away, leaving the room.

*NLAQ*

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk walk into the king's chambers. The king's secretary, Thomas Cromwell looks up at the duke then turn back to the king. Charles watches the ambitious man whisper to the king. The king nods his head and finishes signing the last document, Cromwell grabs the document and puts into his ledger. Cromwell bows to the king and walks out of the king's room. King Henry sits back and smiles at his friend, Charles smile and take a seat near the king.

"Your majesty."

"Charles, good to see you are still at court."

"I have planned on leaving in a few days, but I can assume your majesty needs my services."

"Not your services but your company. I do not know who I can call my friends anymore."

Charles nods his head silently, the king takes a big drink from is glass and puts it back on the table.

"I have asked Cromwell to have permanent rooms made ready for the Seymours."

"I assume that they will be happy about this good news. I doubt the queen will be happy to know."

Henry's mood and expression changes quickly at the mention of Anne. "I don't care how the queen feels or thinks. This is my court and I will as I please. The queen has no right to say anything after her failure."

The duke shifts in his seat uncomfortably and leans forward, ready to press forward the same issues as he did before.

"Majesty, if I may speak freely. There is something that you must know."

"Tell me."

Hesitantly, Charles obeys the command. "It is about the queen."

Henry stares at his friend, not say anything at first. He moves in his chair, looking away from his friend as he clenches his hand, anger seeping into him. Sighing, Henry release his fist and look to his friend.

"Tell me everything, Charles."

* * *

><p>The small traveling part begins to slow down as they travel up the path, and draw closer to their destination. The master of the horse jumps off his horse and runs to the queen, and her horse to help dismount. The horse comes to a stop with the help of the man, Anne smiles at him as she dismounts with the help of the pageboy. The young boy steps back, the queen looks up and smiles at the small palace. Her lady in waiting and riding companion, Elizabeth Ward comes to her side and look to the queen.<p>

"Everything has been prepared at your request, your grace."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Now let's go and see my daughter." Anne proclaims with happiness.

The queen and her lady walk to the palace together. The household of Princess Elizabeth greets the queen and her lady, Lady Bryan smiles to the queen and curtsies. The governess comes forward, Anne smile and stretches out her hand as the lady grabs it.

"My dear Lady Bryan, it is wonderful to see you again."

"And it is wonderful to see you as well, your grace. I trust your journey was well."

"Yes it was thank you. And my daughter, Elizabeth, how is she?"

"The princess is well, your grace and thriving. She is very clever and charming, the king and your grace should be very proud of the princess."

At the mention of the king, Anne's stomach flips but her smile does not waver.

"His majesty and I are very proud of her. I assume she is in the middle of her studies."

"Yes, your grace. I know your grace wishes to see her, but do not want to disturb the princess' studies."

"Nor is it my wish, Lady Bryan." Anne says complying to the governess' orders.

"Your rooms are ready, your grace. Lady Bartholomew will show them to your grace, I will check on the princess."

"Very well, Lady Bryan."

The governess curtsied and steps to the side, Anne smiles at the household as she walks down the hall. Looking up, Anne finds Mary Tudor looking down but does not curtsy or bow her head. Anne looks way and follows the young lady to her rooms.

*NLAQ*

Anne watches her daughter play with her toys as they sit near the roaring fire. Elizabeth turns her body and hands her mother one of her dolls, Anne takes it and smiles at her.

"It is beautiful darling."

She hands the doll back to Elizabeth, as she returns to her playing. Lady Bryan smiles at the princess as she passes her and sits down across from the queen. A pageboy brings a tray carrying two silver cups filled with wine; Anne takes one as does Lady Bryan.

"Lady Bryan, how does the Lady Mary fare?" Anne inquires at the young Tudor girl.

"She is well and slowly becoming accustomed to her new position. The princess and her have become attach to one another."

Anne smiles at the news as she takes a sip of wine. "That is wonderful to hear, I prayed that they will get along. They are sisters after all."

"Yes, they are your grace. And I can surely say that the Lady Mary does love her sister very much."

"I am glad to hear that but there is something that I wish to do for the Lady Mary. I hope that I can count on you, Lady Bryan for help."

"Of course, your grace."

*NLAQ*

Anne stands in the middle of the newly open rooms with her lady at her side. Both women watch the servants open the windows and airing the room, as they bring down the old tapestries.

"Your grace should be prepared if the Lady Mary is not kind to your gesture." Lady Elizabeth warns her.

"I am well aware and I am doing not this for the lady's kindness or praise. I am doing something that should have been done."

"Yes your grace."

The lady turns and looks to the door, finding a young ladies' maid and an older lady standing in the doorway. Leaving the queen's side quietly, the lady in waiting greets the two and talks to the older woman. Nodding to the lady, the queen's lady walks away and returns to the queen's side. The lady whispers to the queen, Anne turns and smiles. The lady turns to the older lady and nods her head, the lady comes forward.

"My lady, the Countess of Salisbury."

The countess curtsies to the queen, Anne smiles as the lady stands back up.

"Lady Salisbury, I have been told that you were the Lady Mary's governess and head of her household. Is that correct?'

"Yes, your grace I was. Her majesty, Queen Katherine trusted me in the well being of her daughter."

"Then I hope that your ladyship will continue to fill that position once more."

The lady said nothing, confused and worry that this is a trap. Anne could sense her hesitation, and continue to ease her worries.

"I understand your hesitation dear lady, but what I say is sincere. You have nothing to fear from me."

The countess looks at the queen and sighs in relief.

"Yes your grace, I would like to take up my former position. I love the princess as if she were my own daughter."

"I am glad to hear it, because she will no longer have a position in my daughter's household." Anne states clearly and continues before the lady grows fearful again. "I have decided Lady Mary shall have her own household here, and to be a companion to her sister. Mary will have her own rooms and with that, I leave her household in your capable hands, dear lady."

"Thank you, your grace. I am forever in your debt for the happiness you have brought to the princess and I."

Anne smiles sweetly at the lady's words.

"I know this a small step and nothing compares to what the child deserves but it is a start."

"Your grace, it may be small but it is with good intentions. I know the princess with be happy with this new arrangement."

"Thank you dear lady, I leave the task of the Lady Mary's happiness and reunion to you."

The countess steps aside and curtsies, watching the queen and her lady leave the room.

* * *

><p>The court of King Henry is lively as it was before her departure. Anne and her lady enter the palace quietly and without drawing attention to themselves. Anne takes off her gloves and hands them to Elizabeth as they enter her chambers. Her cousin, Madge comes up to her and helps her out of her traveling attire. Anne and Elizabeth exchange looks, both of them curious as to the strange behavior. Elizabeth gives Madge the riding gloves and follows Anne into her bedchamber. Jane Seymour and Elizabeth help the queen out of her riding clothes and into a warm nightgown and dressing robe.<p>

"I trust the king is well, Lady Jane." Anne addresses the young blonde, who froze and regains her composure.

"He is well your grace, there is a rumor that he is unwell but I do not believe it to be true."

"Nor should you, I have no doubt the king is well and merry."

"Yes your grace."

Jane ties the knot of the robe and curtsies, and walks away. Anne turns and calls to Jane, she stops and turns to look at the queen.

"Where is Nan? She was not here when I return."

"I do not know your grace; I have not seen her since this morning." Jane replies to the queen's question.

Anne nods her head, Jane quickly leaves the bedchamber. Elizabeth lays out the worn clothes with a note to herself to put them away before the queen retires.

"If your grace wants, I will go look for Nan."

"There is no need, but you need to rest. It have been a tiring journey."

Before Elizabeth can respond, the queen's door opens and slams shut; drawing Anne's attention. Nan runs into the bedchambers, startling the two women. She runs to the queen and grabs her hand, Anne places a gentle hand on Nan's arm.

"Nan, what is wrong?"

"Cromwell."

"Please calm down, tell me what about Cromwell that has you in disarray?"

Nan took a deep, long breath and look into the eyes of her queen and friend.

"Cromwell has begun an investigation on rumors concerning your grace, by the order of the king."

Anne pulls her hand back and steps back in disbelief. Elizabeth takes a step forward, coming closer to Nan.

"What rumors?"

"The same, old ones but Cromwell is spinning them into something more."

The two women turn to the queen, who stands before the fire and looks into the flames.

"Your grace?"

"Let them do the king's will, there is nothing that we can do. We can only trust that God will keep us safe. Elizabeth, please go and rest."

"Yes your grace."

Elizabeth curtsies and leaves the bedchamber. Nan walks up to the queen, pulling something out of the pocket of her gown as she does.

"Your grace there is something for you. It is from King Francis."

Anne turn and looks down at the sealed letter in Nan's hand. Slowly, she takes it from her friend and opens it.

_Dearest Anne,_

_I write this letter with hope that my ambassador is wrong and that you are well, and safe. If that is not the case, then heed my words. My dear friend, you are in grave danger from the king and his men. Mon Blanc has informed me that there are rumors concerning you and your character. Cromwell is using these rumors as a reason to have you remove. I fear it is much worse than it sounds. I once told you that position you will fill would not be easy, but I did not imagine it would become deadly. If Cromwell succeeds in pleasing the king than I believe it will push Henry to far, and harm you. If anything should happen, Mon Blanc will help you. By my orders, he will bring you to safety and away from harm. I will keep you in my prayers, dear friend. Please remain safe and alive._

_Francis_

She lowers the letter and looks up at Nan.

"Your grace, what does it say?"

"The king says that I am in more danger than we believe. He fears that Cromwell will give the king what he wants."

Nan's eyes widen in fear.

"Then there is no hope."  
>"Yes, the king of France offers his help but at a price I am not sure I can pay."<p>

"And what is it, my lady?"

Anne sighs and reveals the price.

"In order to survive, I would need to leave England."


	2. The Rescue of Anne Boleyn

Music fills the hall but not loud enough, the laugher and talking over powering the music. The music, laughter, and talking come to a silent note as the king and queen are announced. The couriers quickly rise to their feet, curtsying and bowing as the English monarchs walk to their seats. Everyone looks to the king, Henry turn to the musicians and wave his hands. The music begins to play again as the king and queen sit down. The courtiers resume their talking and eating. Two boys come to each side of the monarchs, setting down a cup and pouring wine into them, and stepping back. Anne grabs the cup and takes a sip of wine; Henry sharply turns to her in impulse.

"How is our daughter, Elizabeth?"

She put the cup down and turns to the king, smiling.

"She is well and thriving your grace. Lady Bryan informs me that she is charming and clever much like her father."

Henry smiles at the compliment. "And no doubt is a great beauty like her mother."

"Thank you for allowing me to visit her, it gave me great joy to see her."

"Of course, Elizabeth should always remember the love we both bare for her. Maybe we can arrange for her to come to court."

Anne's smile grows wide at the thought. "That you make Elizabeth and I very happy."

Henry smile and turn away, taking his cup and drinking from it; his eyes laying elsewhere. Putting his cup down, he jumps out of his seat and leaves the table, and walks among the courtiers. Anne turns her attention away from the king and turns to the music. Watching the kings join the Seymour family, Thomas Boleyn finishes his wine and quickly walks to his daughter. Anne watches the courtiers dance, ignoring her father as he sits down beside her.

"Anne?" Boleyn addresses her.

"Father."

"What are the Seymours doing here at court?"

"I don't know, I assume that the king invited them."

The early look at his daughter, flabbergasted at her attitude to the rival family.

"How can you sit there and do nothing? These people are rumored to be in favor with the king and that the king has become smitten with the girl." Boleyn informs his daughter.

"I am aware."

"And yet you do nothing. You are willing to let the king put you aside."

Anne slowly turn and look at her father. Thomas Boleyn is taken back as the lack of life in his daughter's eyes.

"The king may do as he pleases. He is after all the king."

She look away from her father, not waiting to see his reaction. Boleyn shouts up from the chair and storms off without a word. Near the table and standing with a few men, Cromwell watches the queen. He is completely shocked as her behavior, especially towards her father and the Seymours' presence at court. Anne look around the room and stops at Cromwell, the king's secretary bow his head as the queen raises her glass to him.

*NLAQ*

Charles Brandon walks into the king's privy chamber, where Cromwell and Richard Rich stand. The two men bow to him as he walks to his seat near the king. King Henry walks into the room, the three men bow to the king as he sits down. The duke follows suit and then the men. Henry turns to Cromwell and Rich.

"Cromwell, Rish what have you found?"

Cromwell and Rich look at one another before answering the king. The secretary clears his throat and looks to the king.

"Mr. Rich and I question the queen ladies, and they have informed us that the queen has entertained certain men."

Henry shifts in his chair, anger fueling inside him.

"Who? Who are these men?!"

"The poet, Thomas Wyatt, Sir Henry Norris and the violinist, Mark Smeaton are the men. Her cousin also told us that she has seen Lord Rochford in the queen's bedchamber."

The king sits back and takes in the information. Charles looks at Cromwell in disbelief at the report.

"Are you insinuating that the queen and her brother are imitated?" Charles inquires.

"That is what the queen's lady, her cousin has told us."

"You mean that is what you wanted her to tell you. It is natural for the queen to turn to her brother, to suggest otherwise is outrageous."

"I am doing the job his majesty has asked me to do." Cromwell states in his politician voice.

"You-

"Enough!" The king yells.

The duke and Cromwell stop talking and look to the king. Henry leans forwards and places his elbows on the table and look at each of his men.

"I will not proceed until I have the facts. Question the men and any others that may be suspected." Henry commands them.

"Yes, your majesty."

"You are dismiss."

Cromwell and Richard Rich stand up and bow to the king. The door closes behind them; King Henry looks to the duke.

"I am surprise to see you defending Anne."

Charles sighs as he sits back and looks at his friend.

"Majesty knows my feelings towards the queen but what Cromwell is saying is unreal. Your grace should be cautious about this matter."

Henry nods his head, taking in the duke's words.

"I intend to be open minded about all on this matter but if the evidence is clear, then we will proceed from there."

Charles did not argue or protest but nod his head in agreement to the king.

*NLAQ*

Outside and away from the palace walls, Queen Anne walks the grounds arm in arm with Nan. The lady look at her friend and queen, the silence making her uneasy.

"My lady, I know it is not my place but have you thought about the king's affair?"

Anne smile but did not look at her friend and lady. She place a hand over Nan's and gave it a pat.

"I have thought a lot about it."

"And have you made a decision?" Nan inquires to the French king's offer.

"No, I still have some doubts about it all but then I think about what will happen."

Nan presses her lips together, the present situation worrying her a little more. They walk a good distance from the palace and courtiers' eyes and ears. Nan looks around the grounds and stop, her eyes resting on two figures. As the queen and lady draw closer and Nan soon learns that the French ambassador and another man writing are the two figures. The ambassador and his colleague straighten up as the queen and Nan approach them. Anne smile at the two as they knelt before her, with their heads bow in respect. She stretches out her hand and let them kiss the ring that belongs to the queens of England. Ambassador Mon Blanc smiles up as he gets to his feet.

"Your majesty."

"Your Excellency, you must forgive me for meeting like this but there is no other option. I also thought it would be nice for a walk in the gardens."

"I agree with your grace, the gardens are beautiful. But if we are to be honest, I prefer walking in the gardens in France."

Anne smiles at the ambassador, then nods her head to Nan.

"Ambassador, walk with me please."

"It would be honor, your grace." The ambassador comes forward and walks to her side.

Together they walk step by step, Nan and the other Frenchmen walk behind them, keeping a small distance from them.

"I assume your Excellency knows the content of the king's letter."

"Yes I do, your grace. My master wrote to me, asking that I assist your grace in whatever you may need."

"Thank you, your Excellency. I am grateful for your help."

The ambassador and the queen walk in silence. The ambassador waits patiently for the queen to speak on the matter. Anne looks around, her heart clenching at the horror of the situation she put herself in. Taking a deep breath, she prepares to ask the question that she knows the answer to.

"Excellency, I must ask you a question. It is a very dear and important to me."

"I will answer your grace's question to the best of my ability." The ambassador retorts to her.

The queen takes a moment before continuing.

"If I take your master's offer to leave England, I would have no choice but to leave my daughter, would I not?"

"I am afraid so, your grace. The princess may be your daughter but she is also the king's child. To take the princess would mean war and my master does not wish for that."

"Nor do I, monsieur. His majesty is already taking a great risk by helping me."

The queen stops walking and look around, finding herself exiting the gardens.

"I am sorry your grace, I know my answer is not what you wished for." The ambassador says with sorrow.

Anne stop and look to the ambassador, and gives him a small smile.

"Do not apologize for honesty, your Excellency. The truth is painful but it is the only honest thing in this world. Thank you ambassador for your help and your honesty, I will think over yours words."

Mon Blanc bows his head then formally bows to her. Anne smiles at the ambassador and nods her head. Without another word, Anne turns back to the gardens with Nan behind her.

*NLAQ*

One of the queen's ladies walk to the door and open it. The young girl quickly steps aside and drops to the floor as King Henry walks in. The senior lady, Elizabeth Ward greets the king with a deep curtsy.

"Majesty." Elizabeth greets the king.

"Lady Ward, I am here to see your mistress."

The lady bows her head and turns around, and leads the king to the queen. They stop at the entrance, the lady turn and steps aside. The king nods his head to her and walks into the bedchamber quietly. Henry stands quietly at the entrance of the bedchamber, watching Anne. His mind clouded with memories of love and happiness between him and his wife. Shaking away the thoughts, he walks up to Anne and calls out her name. Anne looks up her book and finds the king, her husband looking down at her.

"Your majesty." She addresses him as she closes her book.

"Anne, I thought I come here myself to tell you that our marriage is over. I have ask Cromwell to draw up the necessary documents, and Archbishop Crammer will hold a council that will rule in my favor."

"May I know on what grounds, your majesty?" Anne questions.

"Our marriage is based on a sin. We married in sin when I was still married to Katherine. I married you with the belief that you were virtuous and honorable woman, but you are not who claim to be. Due to all this, our marriage is invalid and God will not bless a sinful marriage nor bless us with a son." Henry informs her with no emotion.

Anne says nothing, nodding her head to every word of the king as if she is agreeing with him.

"Am I to believe our marriage is ending the same way yours and Katherine's marriages ended, because it is based on your conscious?"

"You lied to me!" Henry shouts at her, the flames of the fire reflecting on his eyes.

"I did not lie to you. Everything that you know about me is from my father and uncle. You believe what you wanted to and now that I cannot give you a son, this is your way out." Anne replies hotly.

"You promised me a son and you have only given me a daughter!"

"So like Katherine, you will put me aside to marry another. And from what I have seen, it is Mistress Seymour, you want to marry now. And you believe that she will give you your son."

"This isn't about Jane!" Henry proclaims. "You promise me and instead, you have given me miscarriages. I have one living daughter from you, as I do Katherine. She was not capable of bearing sons and neither are you! You have put me under a spell and I should have stayed away as others had warned me."

"So am I to be call a witch now?' Anne looks at Henry, waiting for him to answer her question.

"It is over Anne and that is final. After all the trouble that I have gone through for you was not worth it. I understand that now."

"No one made you do anything, Henry. When I refuse to be your mistress, you did whatever you needed to do for me to become yours." Anne reminds him.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am the king of England!" Henry yells.

"I know you are. So if you wish to marry Jane Seymour then do so. I know that I will face the same fate as Katherine but even now, I wish I had listened to her. Your affection will always waiver." Anne says confidently, not back down to Henry's attacks.

Henry storms off without another word; Anne remains on her feet and quickly turns around. The king stops and turns around, glaring at her with his face red with anger. Anne turns back to the king.

"You have dug your own grace and you will be bury in it!"

He storms out of the bedchamber and out of her rooms, the door hanging open. Nan runs into the bedchamber and to Anne, quickly grabbing the queen's hand. Anne gives her a hand a squeeze and looks Nan in the eyes.

"Nan."

"Majesty." Nan whispers.

* * *

><p><em>Chateau of Foutainebleau, Paris, France <em>

Philip, dauphin of France walks into the father's privy chambers. King Francis turns around at the door closing and finds his eldest son standing by the table. The dauphin bows to his father, the king moving away from the window. He offers a seat to his son and both of them sit down. A boy comes forward and places a glass in front of them, and pours wine into their glasses. Philip watches the boy leave and looks at his father.

"I don't mean to be rude but you look like hell." Philip observes his father's appearance.

"Thank you Philip."

"Have you rested at all?" The dauphin inquires.

The king runs a hand over his face and sits back in his chair.

"I have gotten a few hours but I am otherwise plague with matters."

"Does this have anything to with Mon Blanc in England?"

Francis looks at his son, Philip raise an eyebrow to him as he drinks from his glass.

"How much do you know?" Francis questions his son.

"I know enough to know that Mon Blanc is not only in England for peace. So what what is the other reason for his visit?"

"I have heard disturbing reports concerning the queen."

"Anne Boleyn?"

He nods silently to his son.

"What do these reports say?"

"They state the queen may be in danger, after suffering a miscarriage." Francis states.

"She knew the becoming queen would not be easy, you warned her of the position when she came to visit with the king." Philip reminds his father of the English visit and his words to the lady.

"I did but I did not foresee the danger she would be in."

"What danger could she be in?"

"Philip, Anne married a king who is easily changed. Henry's desire for a son will drive him to great lengths to get a son. Now that Anne has miscarried, Henry will put her aside as he did Katherine." Francis forces the horrible truth out of him.

Philip looks to his father in the moment of silence. Taking in all the information but still missing something.

"Despite all you have told me, I do not see how she can be in danger."

"Henry does not know Anne's true character, like you and I do. Her father and uncle have altered her character for the English court and to please Henry. If he has learned Anne's true character, it will not end well for her. Now that Cromwell has the king's ear, he will do whatever it takes to please Henry." The king reminds his son.

"Do you mean he intends to injure her in some way?"

"I am afraid so. Anne is stubborn and she will not give up so easily, and that will be her death."

"King Henry would not send an innocent woman to death?"

Francis shifts in his seat and look at his son in the eye.

"If Anne is sentence to death, it is not because she is guilty but it is Cromwell and Henry's doing."

*NLAQ*

The carriage came to a sudden halt, a man comes running and opening the door to the carriage. The French ambassador climbs out first and turns back to the carriage, his hand stretches out. Grabbing his hand, the first passenger stands up inside and climbs out. The queen of England steps forward and looks at the ship. Behind her, Nan climbs out of the carriage and comes to Anne's side. Mon Blanc closes the carriage door and watches it take off. He turns around and walks to the two women. Anne turns her head and looks to the ambassador.

"Majesty, we must hurry and get you and your lady on board."

She nods her head and follows the ambassador up the wooden plank and onto the ship. Once on board, Mon Blanc turns to look at the queen.

"This is where I take my leave, madam. A trusted man of the king's will meet you when you arrive in France, in a port city that is far from Calais."

"Thank you, your Excellency."

"May God watch and protect you, your grace, as he has spared you from death."

Mon Blanc steps away from the two women. Anne smiles briefly before turning around and calling to the ambassador. He stops and turns around, as she walks to him and hands him a thick letter.

"Please send this to Hatfield for me, Excellency."

"I will your grace."

The ambassador bows one last time down the plank. Anne steps back and watches the plank being pull in. Nan comes to the queen's side and took hold of her arm.

"My lady?'

"You should say goodbye, Nan. It will be a long time before either of us will see England again." Anne confesses quietly at their new reality.

*NLAQ*

Charles Brandon walks quickly through the presence chamber and into the queen's privy chambers. He comes to a sudden stop at the sight of the destruction of the chambers. The duke begins to walk around the ruin, with the hope of finding a clue: Master Cromwell walks into the room and suddenly stops at the wreckage. The duke turns around in time to see Cromwell's reaction. The secretary looks up at the duke, his composure regain.

"Has your grace been able to find what took place?" Cromwell asks.

"It seems Cromwell that someone has come and ransacks the queen's chambers." Charles points out.

"And what of the queen?"

Brandon walk through the wreckage and enter the bedchamber. Like the room before, the bedrooms is in ruins. The tapestries and bedding shredded to pieces, chairs broken and thrown around the room. With no sign of the queen, the duke walks back to the parlor.

"There is no sign of the queen; her bedchamber is similar to this room."

"If the queen is not here, can we assume that she has been taken." Cromwell states, the duke turns to look at him in disbelief.

"Do you wish to tell the king your theory on the queen's whereabouts? To speculate on the queen's life and anger the king."

"I do not wish to anger the king nor wish harm to the queen, but we must face the fact your grace."

Before Charles could say anything, King Henry walks into the queen's chambers. Both the duke and the secretary bow to him, Henry looks to Charles.

"What happen here?"

"That is what his grace and I are trying to learn but we have been unsuccessful." Cromwell confesses to the king.

"What of the queen?" Henry asks about his wife.

"I am sorry your majesty, but there is no sign of the queen."

Henry remains silent as he looks around the ruin room. Taking a deep breath, the king looks at Cromwell.

"I want this room clean up!" Henry commands.

"Yes, your majesty."

"And Cromwell, use every resource to find the queen and who is responsible!"

Cromwell bows to the king in response. Henry looks to Charles and motions for him to join him. Charles walks through the wreckage and joins the king's side, walking out of the queen's rooms.

"Charles, tell me, what do you believe happen?" Henry asks his friend quietly.

"I cannot say but it is clear that someone took the queen by force, and destroyed her rooms in the process."

"And there is no evidence to indicate who is behind the queen's kidnapping?"

"No, my lord, the queen was not very popular and it will be difficult to find the person responsible." Charles promises the king.

The king sighs, the whole situation difficult with no easy out. He stop and face the duke.

"I want you to find her, Charles. When you do, I want her in the tower."

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

><p>The Countess of Salisbury walks down the halls of Hatfield Palace, and into the chambers of Lady Mary. She walks into the parlor and curtsied to the young girl. Mary looks up and smiles, closing her bible as she stands up.<p>

"Margaret?"

"There is a letter for you." Margaret states quietly. "It is from Queen Anne."

Hesitant, Marry takes the letter from her governess. She looks at her name then looks up at the countess.

"Do you know what it says?"

"No I did not and I know why you are cautious, but remember what she has done for you." Margaret reminds her.

"I know."

The countess curtsied and walks away, leaving the room. Mary turns the letter and breaks the seal, opening the letter slowly. As she open up the last fold, a small trinket falls on her lap. Mary picks it up, and her eyes grow wide at what the ring is. The gold ring belonging to the Queens of England, the ring belonging to her mother, Queen Katherine. She looks down at the letter and begins to read Anne's letter.

_Princess Mary, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well and that your situation is better and comfortable than before. I do not write with hope that we may be friends because a chance for peace has pass. It is unlikely that gossip has reached Hatfield and I am thankful to God. But if word shall reach you then I pray you shield Elizabeth from it, I do not wish for her to hear it. So I plead to you, Mary, to watch Elizabeth it something were to befall me. Elizabeth has no one in this world but you, please protect her. _

_ Anne Boleyn_


	3. Scantuary

**A/N: Rewrite of A Second Chance**

* * *

><p>Nan briefly looks out the window and finds only the green country side of France. She sits back and looks to her companion, Lady Anne Boleyn. Anne opens her eyes and smiles at her loyal friend.<p>

"What is it, Nan?" Anne asks her companion sleepy.

"Nothing, my lady." She replies.

Anne smiles and turns her head to the window; she pulls back the curtain a little and glances outside. Her heart swells at the sight of the French countryside, and then sits back in joy. Nan observes her friend and gives her a small smile at her friend's happiness.

"Are you glad to be back in France?" Nan questions her friend's happiness.

"Yes, France has always felt like home to me." The former queen answers. "My only wish is that I return under different circumstances."

Nan nods silently to her words and looks away. Outside, the horses turn and pull the carriage down another secluded road. Nan looks up at Anne again, itching to ask the question that fills her concern. Taking a deep breath, she catches Anne's attention.

"My lady, if I may a question." She begins hesitantly.

"You may and you do not need to seek my permission." Anne replies. "I am no longer queen."

"Very well, my lady." The Englishwoman states quietly. "I mean no offense to his majesty, the king but can we trust the Count de Chateaubriant and his wife?"

Anne smiles at her friend's concern and reaches forward, lightly touching Nan's hand.

"I know you have doubts but I do trust the count and the comtesse." She states confidently. "They are not only the king's friends but mine as well."

"Then forgive me for speaking so wrongly about the count and the comtesse, I meant no disrespect." Nan says in response, bowing her head.

"There is nothing to forgive, you spoke out of concern and I am grateful." Anne tells her.

Nan nods her head and smiles at Anne, who sits back and smiles in return. The horses turn once more down another road and a chateau comes into view. The occupants of the chateau run out with their mistress and master behind them. The Comtesse and her husband, the Governor stand in front of their home as the carriage comes into their sight.

"They are earlier." The governor comments as he watches the carriage and thinks about the travelers.

"And they are safe." Francoise adds to her husband's comments.

The driver pulls the reins and the horses begin to slow down and come to a complete stop. The governor waves his hand and a pageboy runs up to the carriage, and opens the door. Inside, Nan and Anne exchange a look as a hand stretches in. Anne rises to her feet and lightly grabs hold of the hand, and climbs out. Anne pokes her head out and smiles at the couple. She climbs down and releases the pageboy's hand, and quickly walks to the couple. Francoise steps forward and opens her arms; Anne runs into the arms and wraps her arms around the Frenchwoman.

"Oh Anne, thank God you are alive and safe." The Frenchwoman sighs in relief.

The two women pull apart but continue to hold hands.

"I am fine, Francoise and glad to see you both." Anne states and turns to the count, who bows his head slightly to her.

"As are we, my lady." The governor responds.

Anne smiles and releases one of the Comtesse's hand and steps to the side. She looks back to see Nan climbing down from the carriage and walking towards them. Nan stops in front of the couple and curtsies to them.

"Francoise, my lord, I present to you my friend, Lady Anne Seville." Anne announces to the couple.

"Welcome to France, my dear lady." Francoise greets her politely.

"Thank you, my lady." Nan replies.

"You both must be tired from your journey; your rooms are ready for you both so that you may rest." The Comtesse informs them, releasing Anne's hand and leading them into the chateau.

Anne and Nan look at one another, Anne smiles and follows her friends into their home, and her safe haven.

*NLAQ*

Francoise walks into the room; she steps and looks around the various occupants for her visitor.

"Where is the Lady Anne?" She throws out the question and catching all the women's attention.

None of the women answer, Anne walks out of her bedchamber and stops. She smiles at her host and takes a step forward.

"My lady." Anne calls out to her friend, catching the Comtesse's attention. Francoise smiles at her friend.

"You may leave her majesty and I." She commands the ladies who remain in their position. "Now!"

They quickly finish up and run out of the room, except one girl whom the Frenchwoman holds back. She whispers to the girl and releases her. Anne smiles at her friend and walks closer to the woman.

"Your ladies are afraid of you." The former queen comments at the girls behavior..

"I have no choice, the count or I do want an incompetent household." Francoise responds to the comment as the two walk towards the fire and sit down in their chairs.

The young girl approaches the women with a tray, and sets the two glasses of wine down on the table. The girl curtsies and leaves, the Comtesse takes her glass and takes a sip.

"You know that I am no longer queen, there was no need to for such a formal title." Anne reminds her of her fallen position.

"I am well aware but until another title is bestowed upon you, you will continued to be addressed as a queen." She informs the former queen. "And despite your protests, the king will bestow a title upon you."

"I do not expect the king to do any less." Anne replies with a small smile. "Now I must ask, what you brings you to my chambers so late?"

Her friend smiles and takes a sip of wine.

"I wish to speak with you alone. Francoise answers the question. "I understand that you trust your friend but I cannot speak for John or I."

"I understand your doubts but I assure you that Nan is trustworthy." Anne replies "And I do not say this because she is family, I say this because she has been by my side during this whole ordeal."

"I am glad for her loyalty but she will need to prove herself." The Frenchwoman states with some prejudice. "She is in France now and we, French are not easily convinced."

"I don't expect anything less my friend." She says with a smile.

Francoise takes one last sip of wine and puts her glass down on the table beside her chair.

"The king has been informed of your arrival." Francoise informs her friend, and mentions the king more personally. "Jean sent a messenger at your arrival. Let us hope that his majesty or the dauphin receives the message before the king's mistress learns of it it."

*NLAQ*

Philip, dauphin of France walks into his father's private chambers unannounced. King Francis and his secretary look up at the sound of the door closing. The king quickly studies his eldest son, who nods his head slightly. The king turns to the man beside him.

"We will concluded our meeting later." He tells the nobleman.

The man collects his things and rises to his feet. He moves away from the chair and bows to the two royals. Philip moves away from the door and walks to his father, as the nobleman left the room.

"What news have you received?" Francis asks as he shifts in his chair.

"This arrived from Chateaubriant this morning." Philip informs the king and hands him the letter. "The Lady Anne arrived in France two days ago with her companion, and arrived at the chateau yesterday afternoon."

The king nods as he looks over the letter. He sighs, putting the letter down and sits back, and look up at his son.

"What do you intend to do?" The dauphin asks his father.

"I wish to visit her immediately but my visit must be place on hold." Francis answers in disappointment, "I cannot neglect my duties without drawing attention to myself and Anne."

Philip nods silently in understanding of his father's position. The door opens and two men, along with the king's secretary enter the room. The three men stand still and bow to the king and dauphin. The dauphin quickly turns to his father.

"With your majesty's permission, I would like to be excused from court." The dauphin presents his idea.

"Granted." King Francis responds to the request.

Philip bows and leaves the room without another word. The king turns to the men reluctantly.

"What is it?" The king harshly asks the men.

* * *

><p>Anne walks down the hall of the small house of God, and stops at the entrance of the open chapel. She looks inside, her heart pounding at the holy objects she denounced just a few years ago. Taking a deep breath, Anne walks to and enters the chapel. She reaches the altar and slowly drops to her knees, and begins to pray.<p>

"Dear God, please help me understand your plan for me. I have survived every trial that you have given me and I know I am not done." Anne briefly pauses then continues. "I fear that whatever may happen next, I will not overcome it."

She stops talking and looks up at the cross, tears in her eyes.

"God, I do not have the strength to be strong anymore. I no longer want to fight or live in fear, I wish for a simple life." She takes a deep breath and finishes. "Watch over my darling Elizabeth, God. Keep her safe, guide and protect her in my place. Love her dear lord and remind her of her mother's love."

She slowly makes the sign of the cross and rises to her feet, as a holy man walks into the chapel. The priest stops in his steps at the sight of her, Anne curtsies to him.

"Forgive me, father. I am just leaving." She quickly tells him.

"No need child." The priest responds with a small smile. "This is the house of the lord, all are welcome."

"Even for those who sin." She adds to his statement.

The priest observes her and walks to her, and leads her to the pews. The two sit down and the priest looks at the former queen.

"We all sin but God forgives all his children." He reminds her.

"Your words are hopeful and encouraging father, but I do not believe God will forgive me." Anne confesses her feelings quietly. "I have greatly sin to ask his forgiveness."

"My child, I sense that you have gone through much sorrow but you have overcome it." He tells her, unknowingly reminding her of her life in England. "I find a great heart in you and God will forgive you, and guide you back on the path of righteousness."

"Thank you father." She quietly tells him.

The priest nods his head and stands up, and walks away. Anne lets out a heavy sigh and looks up the cross for comfort.

*NLAQ*

Francoise paces back and forth in the hall, waiting impatiently for her visitor to return. A door opens and closes, and Anne walks into the main hall and into her friend's sight. The Francis woman sighs and walks over to the Englishwoman, catching her attention.

"Francoise, what is it? What's wrong?" Anne quickly shots questions with concern and grabbing her friend's out stretched hand.

"The dauphin is here and he is asking for you." The Comtesse responds and turns to the slightly open door. "He is walking for you in the library. You must go!"

Anne nods and walks away, releasing Francoise's hand as she does. She slows down as she approaches the door and pushes it open. Anne walks into the library as the dauphin turns and looks at her. She stands still and curtsies to the floor.

"Your grace." Anne addresses him.

"Your majesty." Philip responds in return with her former title. "Or shall I say, Lady Anne."

She lifts her head and finds the dauphin smiling down at her. She quickly rises to her feet as Philip walks over to her and grabs her hand.

"Are you well? Are they treating you well?" The dauphins starts shooting questions.

Anne smiles at the dauphin's questions and concern. "I am well your grace. The Comtesse and governor have been very kind to myself and my lady. You need not be so concern."

"Very well but I ask all this on behalf of his majesty." He tells her as he releases her hand.

"How is the king?" She asks him as they each sit down.

"He is well and busy." He answers the questions. "The Emperor is seeking an alliance with France. It is the reason that the king could not come himself."

"I would have thought his mistress would've prevent him." Anne tells him with a small smirk.

"She holds little power over the king and not very well liked at court." The dauphin states with a tone of disgust.

"Do no anger her, your grace." She cautions him. "She may not hold much power but she holds enough to influence the king."

"I am all too aware of mistress' power." Philip recalls the Comtesse's former position. "I am only sorry that Francoise's influence is not as great as it once was."

"No it is not, but they are friends and that is good enough." Anne states with a smile. "Now your grace, you must stay for dinner and you cannot decline the invitation."

A wide smile appears on Philip's face as he nods in acceptances.

*NLAQ*

Nan walks down the main hall to the chapel. The dauphin exits the small parlor and runs into the Englishwoman, and grabs her arms to prevent Nan from falling.

"May you please watch your-

She stops mid-sentence as she looks up and faces the dauphin. Nan quickly steps back, pulling her arms from his grasp and drops to a curtsy to the floor.

"Forgive me, your grace." She quickly spits out. "I did not mean to step in your way."

"There is no need dear lady, I am to blame." Philip tells her as he offers a hand to her. "Please stand."

Looking up, Nan takes his hand and stands up with his help. Philip releases her hand and smiles at her.

"Thank you, your grace." She mutters quietly.

"My pleasure." He responds as he looks her over. "If I may ask, have we met?"

"No, your grace." Nan answers the dauphin's question. "I have not visit France very often."

Philip nods, taking in the information.

"Then you must be Queen Anne's companion and friend." He states.

"Yes I am, your grace." She responds a little louder and confident. "I am Lady Anne but the Queen and mu family call me Nan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nan." Philip addresses her sweetly and with a smile.

Nan returns the dauphin's smile with a small smile of her own. Behind the newly acquainted couple, Anne turns the corner and walks up the hall, towards the couple. Nan catches a glimpse of the former queen and steps back from the French prince. Philip's expression quickly turns into confusion and turns, his expression quickly changes at the sight of the Englishwoman. Anne approaches the couple with a smile and stops in front of them, and bows her head to Philip.

"Your grace." Anne addresses the dauphin and briefly glances at her friend. "I see you have met Nan."  
>"Yes I have." Philip responds quickly and joyfully. "We crossed paths just a few moments ago and informed me of your relationship. I am glad that you have found a dear and true friend."<p>

Nan briefly smiles at the dauphin's kind and thoughtful words.

"I thank God everyday for Nan and her support." The former queen states proudly. "I am grateful for her support and friendship."

"As the king and I are grateful for her loyalty." Philip adds them quickly turns to Anne, his smile still present. "I am glad to see you, dear lady. I was on my way to find you."

"Is all well at court, your grace?" Anne quickly asks, her thoughts rushing to the king and his children.

Philip smiles at the former queen and walks over to her, and takes her hand. She takes a step closer, coming to his side and slowly they start to walk down the main hall.

"All is well dear lady, but my visit was only short and only to see you." Philip answers the question. "His majesty could only spare me for a few days, and I must return."

"Then you must hurry back, I do not wish you to delay your return any longer." Anne quickly states.

"Is my lady trying to be rid out of me?" The dauphin asks teasingly.

"Of course not, your grace." She responds with a smile. "I did not mean to push your grace out, it was not my intention."

"Do not fret, dear lady. I am only teasing." He tells her with a wide smile. "I hope you know that I will see you again my lady, the king will call you to him. Of course, you will have to stay away from court for your safety. But I know there are some who will be eager to see you again."

"Please send them my warmest regards." Anne responds at the mention of the royal children. "I hope to see your sisters and Prince Charles, it has been too long since I last seen."

"You will see them again, I promise you." Philip tells her with confidence. "I must go but I will see you soon."

Anne nods as Philip place a soft kiss on her hand, and walks away. Anne walks to the entrance of the open double doors and stands still, watching the dauphin mount his horse and take off. Sighing, she turns away and walks back down the main hall.

*NLAQ*

Anne sits quietly by the window, holding onto a beaded rosary as she prays. Outside her bedchamber, Francoise de Foix enters her chambers and speaks to one of the young girls. The young girl curtsies and walks into the bedchamber, stopping at the entrance.

"Lady Anne." She calls out, catching the Englishwoman's attention as she looks up and turns to the young girl. "The Comtesse is here and wishes to see you."

"Very well, tell her I will be out soon." Anne tells the girl and watches her leave as she rises to her feet.

Anne puts her rosary down on her bed and walks out of her bedchamber. She smiles at her friend as she walks to the chairs beside the fire. The two women sit down as the young girl serves them wine, placing their filled glasses on the table between them.

"I hope I am not disturbing you." Francoise tells her sweetly.

"No of course not." Anne tells her as she reaches for her glass of wine.

The Comtesse copies her actions and takes a sip of wine; the Frenchwoman holds the glass on her lap.

"I do not mean to pry but I have heard that you have been visiting the chapel nearly every day since your arrival. Are you well, my friend?" The Comtesse asks with caution, praying she would not offend her visitor.

"I am well, Francoise but my visits to the chapel have been much comfort for me since leaving England." Anne confesses to her friend. "I mean no disrespect to you or Jean, you have done so much for me but my heart still aches."

Francoise reaches over and places a hand over Anne's, and gives her a comforting smile.

"Do not fret my friend, nor I am offend my your remark." She comforts the former queen. "I understand that God has more power in comforting his children, but I am only surprise by your visit to our chapel. A chapel belonging to the Catholic faith."

Anne chuckles at her friend's comment. "I know what I have preached in the past, but France is not England. There are no crowds or a civil war of religion taking place."

"There is always a debate of religion, even here in France but there is no so much noise about it as it is in France." Francoise informs her. "The Protestants are very quiet and keep to themselves for now."

Anne nods quietly but does not seem convince that the new religion would not find its way to the heart of the country.

"I know it is not my place but have the nightmares stopped." Francoise asks quietly. "I do not expect you to answer my dear friend."

"They have come to an end when I began visiting the chapel, but my worry has not disappeared." Anne informs her friend.

"You worry about your daughter?" She mentions the young English princess for the first time since Anne's arrival.

"Yes, I cannot help but worry of what her father has done." The former queen states, her mind going to King Henry. "I know Henry well enough to take it out on his children; he did so with the Lady Mary and now my daughter."

"Anne, my friend, I know you are worried about Elizabeth but there is nothing that you can do." Francoise states the obvious with a sensitive but stern tone. "Only God can protect her now."

"God and her sister will protect her." Anne tells her friend with some confidence in the English princess.

"Do you believe that the Lady Mary will keep her safe?" The Frenchwoman asks with some concern.

"I have to believe that she will, if not for me then for Elizabeth." The Englishwoman states with hope. "Before my departure, I did all I could to help Mary back into her position. I can only pray that she will help Elizabeth when she is stripped of her title. Mary understands more than anyone of what it is like to be a child of a king."

Francoise looks at her friend and nods her head. "My dear, if you believe Lady Mary can keep Elizabeth close to her then I believe you have nothing to worry about. The Lady Mary knows her father and how he acts in anger, and rage. I cannot think that a king could harm a child, an innocent child but King Henry is not like other kings."

"I agree but I know God will watch over Elizabeth, it is the thought that has kept me from worrying so much." Anne confesses to her friend.

"He will keep safe her, Anne. He saved you from death, my friend." Francoise reminds her. "I do not mean to sound harsh but you cannot keep looking to the past, you must look forward. You have a future, a future here, in France."

* * *

><p>King Henry leans on the post looking out the window, overlooking the cast green lawn and the large pond, watching the courtiers walk around. For the last three weeks, the search of his missing wife continues with no hope. Even with Anne gone, she has still managed to make life impossible for him and to keep him away from his sweet Jane. Behind him, Charles Brandon quietly walks into the king's chambers and bows to the king, as he calls him. Henry slowly turns and looks at his friend.<p>

"Tell me Charles, have you found anything?" The king asks quietly, with no hint of anger in his voice.

"Your majesty, the investigation of the queen's disappearance has come to an end." Charles announces to the king.

Henry walks away from the window and over to the table, holding onto a chair as he asks the next question.

"Have you found Anne?" He asks hurriedly and with anticipation.

"No your grace, we have not." The duke answers the king's question.

"Then why have you stopped your investigation?" The king asks hotly. "I thought I made it clear that you that you were not to stop until she is found!"

"Your majesty, the investigation has stopped because the queen is dead." Charles informs the king quietly.

Henry steps back in shock and unprepared for the duke's answer. He looks around his chamber in disbelief. He closes his eyes briefly then opens them back up again, and looks at the duke.

"What of her body?" He puts forth the question with difficulty.

"I am sorry to inform your majesty, but we found the remains of the queen in a bag." He tells the king with caution.

"What!" The king yells in response.

Taking a deep breath, the Duke of Suffolk looks pass the king's anger and continue to inform the king.

"Your majesty, we found the queen's remains near the Thames." The duke repeats the earlier information with a bit more details. "A note was also left with the remains."

Charles steps forward without permission and places the folded note on the table. Henry looks at the note and reaches for the note, and hesitantly opens it

Majesty,

We do not apologize for the crimes we have committed against to your person or the English crown. We have taken care of threat that will bring England farther into sin than before. Anne Boleyn, the pretend Queen of England is dead. Long live England! Love live the king!

Henry lowers the note down and looks at the duke in disbelief.

"They murder an anointed monarch and rejoice in their actions." Henry states in disbelief.

"They claim that their actions and the death of the queen in the name of God." Charles adds to the information.

"It does not matter why they did it!" The English king yells in anger. "Anne was crowned and anointed the Queen of England; they have committed a great crime that God cannot pardon!"

The Duke of Suffolk bows his head in silence, and hears a paper being crushed by the king.

"What of my daughter? What of Elizabeth?" Henry quickly inquires at the safety of his youngest child.

"There is no mention of the children or intention of harming the princess." Charles assures the king. "She is still safe with at Hatfield with the Lady Mary."

"I want extra guards place at her residence, have them posted outside the entrance and hear her." Henry orders. "I want them to have eyes on her at all times. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your majesty." Charles replies. "Your majesty and what of the queen's remains? What do you wish to do?"  
>"I will have Cromwell arrange a private burial, and it will be discreet." He answers the duke's question, cold and emotionless. "I do not wish for anyone to know the circumstances of Anne's death."<p>

"Very well your grace, will your majesty announce the queen's death?" Charles cautiously asks.

"I have not decided yet but if I do, the country shall mourn for Anne." The king of England states clearly and without hesitation. "It does not matter if she was not liked, she was England's anointed queen and must be mourn as such. I do not want Elizabeth to know or hear about this, I will tell her about her mother in time."

"Yes, your majesty." Charles replies and bows to the king, quickly leaving the king's rooms.

* * *

><p>The dauphin of France walks down the halls of the palace, walking pass courtiers who either bow or curtsied to him. A guard straightens up and opens the door as he approaches, the guard looking straight as he enters the chambers. The king's secretary surprises him but greets him with a deep bow; Philip returns the gesture by bowing his head towards the man. Entering the room, King Francis stops in his wake at the sight of his eldest son.<p>

"Philip!" The king exclaims in surprise.

"Your majesty."The dauphin responds with a bow of his head.

The king looks at his son then turns to his secretary. "You may leave, Badeuax." The secretary bows to the dauphin and king, and leaves the room. Once the door closes, Philip takes a step closer to the king. King Francis sits down, waiting for his son to speak.

"So how is Lady Anne?" The king asks quickly.

"She is fine, father and an excellent health." Philip answers the question. "She is good spirits when I greeted her."

"So the count and comtesse have been treating her well?" Francis questions again.

"Yes, father, it would seem so." The dauphin answers.

The king observes his son and finds something odd in his tone of voice.

"Philip is something the matter." The king pokes.

"It is nothing to be concern about, but the Comtesse did inform me that Lady Anne has been attending chapel daily." Philip informs his father of the new information. "I know it is nothing strange but I was under the impression that the lady was advocate for the reformation."

"Yes, Anne is or was part of the reformation." Francis states on the lady's stance. "But if she has changed her ideals then that is news to me."

Philip nods at his father's opinion and sits down close to him. A pageboy enters the room and serves the two men wine, then leaves the room. Francis takes a sip of wine and puts the glass down.

"I have decided that Anne should be moved to the chateau in Ramboulliet." Francis informs his son.

Philip smiles at his father's words, surprise by the joy and even love found in them.

"The chateau is close to the palace and having Anne closer to court will ease my mind." The king states.

"And it is close for you so visit her without arising suspicion." His son adds to his thoughts and plan.

The king smiles at his son and takes another drink of wine.

"Father, if I may there is something I would like to ask but I feel that I may offend the Lady Anne." Philip starts his sentence with caution and careful words. "Was the lady ever your mistress?"

Francis remains quiet, not answering his son's question as quickly as he did the others. After a long pause, the king looks at his son.

"No, Anne was never my mistress." Francis answers his son's question. "She was too loyal to your mother and she would not ruin her friendship with the Queen. Her friendship with your mother was very important and dear to her."

"That is very brave and kind of her to stand up to you. I imagine mother was pleased." Philip says, mentioning his mother for the first time out loud.

"I cannot say but if she was, your mother never said anything to me" The king says. "But it is a quality that I have always admired in Anne."

The dauphin nods his head and takes his first sip of wine.

"When will Lady Anne move?" The dauphin asks.

"Soon, I wrote to Francoise to help prepare Anne to move. I would like if Anne would move into the chateau in the following weeks." The French king informs the dauphin.

"Very well then, is there anything that I can do to help?" The king's son asks.

"No, everything is already done and now we will just wait." The king states.

*NLAQ*

Anne walks down the hall with Francoise beside her and Nan behind them. The two women come to a stop at the open double doors, Nan walks pass them and towards the carriage, giving instructions to the men. Anne and Francoise watch the small group briefly; Francoise turns to look at her friend.

"I am sorry to see you leave my friend." The Frenchwoman tells her.

"As I am, dear friend but we must obey his majesty." Anne replies with a small smile.

"Yes I know, but I do not understand why he needs to take you away from me so soon." The woman pouts. "I wish I can keep you a little longer, we still have much to catch up on."

"I know and we will see each other again, I expect you to come and visit." The Englishwoman tells her sternly. "I do not know what his majesty has plan for me, but I hope to hear from your constantly if I do not see you."

"My dear Anne, I will always be there for you whenever you need me. There is nothing that can stop me, except Jean or the king." Francoise claims. "I will not abandon you."

Anne nods at the Comtesse's words. Nan turns away from the carriage and looks to the former queen, taking a step forward.

"My lady!" She calls for Anne, who turns away from the Frenchwoman and looks to her. "We are ready."

She nods her head again and turns back to her friend, a tear falling down at their goodbye.

"Goodbye dear friend and thank you for everything." The two women share a hug, holding on tight before they pull apart.

"I will see you soon." Francoise whispers to Anne.

Anne gives her friend one last smile and steps away, and walks towards the carriage. She grabs hold of the footmen's hand as he helps her into the carriage, and Nan right behind her. The carriage door closes as the two women sit back; Anne leans forward and looks out the window and waves at her friend. Francoise waves in return as the horses pull the carriage, and take off.

King Francis pulls the reins of his horse, stopping him in front of the chateau. The caretaker of the residence walks out from under the archway and stops in front of the king. The king dismounts his horse as the caretaker bows to him.

"Your majesty." The man addresses his sovereign.

"Allard." King Francis states his name as he gives the reins of his horse to a stable boy. "I trust that everything is well."

"It is your grace, as you requested." Allard responds to the king's comments.

"And how is our guest this morning?" The king quietly asks as the two men walk under the archway and walk towards the chateau's courtyard.

"She is well your grace, one of the maids stated that she saw the lady go to chapel." The caretaker answers the king's question. "I am not sure if she has return to her chambers, your grace."  
>"Thank you, Allard. Please do not alert anyone that I am here until I have sent word to you." The king commands.<p>

"Very good, your grace." Allard responds and bows to the king, and walks away.

King Francis walks in the opposite direction and heads to the chapel. He enters the small entrance to the chapel and opens the door, he quietly walks in. He stands in the back and searches the small room, and his eyes land on a figure in the front. A smile appears on his face and his hear swells at the sight of Lady Anne Boleyn. Slowly and quietly, King Francis walks towards her and takes a seat behind her and waits patiently. Anne opens her eyes and crosses herself and sits back in the pew. The king holds his breath and leans forward.

"I did not take you to be a religious woman." He states quietly but loudly enough for the lady to jump and turn in her position.

Anne quickly smiles at the king's appearance and jumps to her feet, King Francis follows and the two come to standing in the aisle of the chapel. King Francis grabs hold her hands and holds them close to his chest as he checks her over.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?" She quickly questions his appearance. "Not that your presence is not welcoming, because it is."

"I came as soon as I can. I could not wait any longer to see you." He confesses to her. "I know you have been in France for almost two months but I could not leave court without arousing attention."

"Your majesty has no need to explain, you have far more important matters to concern yourself with than me." She tells him.

"Despite what you may say dear lady, you are more important than any matter at court." He tells her for comfort and out of love. "I am just glad to be here and see you safe, and well."

Anne smiles at his loving words.

"Now dear lady, if you have nothing plan for the day, I would like you to accompany me on a walk through the garden. Would do you say?" The king proposes the idea.

"I would be honored, your majesty." Anne accepts his offer.

*NLAQ*

King Francis and Anne Boleyn walk the gardens, Anne's hand resting in the crock of the king's arm. The king looks around the gardens; his childhood coming back to life as a smile slowly appears on his face. Anne glances at the king and smiles at his smile.

"Is something amusing your grace?" She pokes to find the source of his smile.

"Nothing dear lady, I just find myself thinking of my childhood." He tells her. "When I come here to escape court, I don't come out and walk the gardens often but when I do, I remember my childhood."

"Did your majesty have a happy childhood?" Anne asks quietly.

"In some ways it was, my sister and I were always happy when we were together and running through these gardens." The king answers the question. "But times have changed and we are now monarchs of our own countries, we do not have the luxury of being happy."

"If I may your majesty, I believe you are wrong." The former queen tells him bravely. "I have always known you and Queen Marguerite to be very happy, and even in hard times, you each put on a brave face."

Francis smiles at her words and pats her hand in response.

"I often forget that you spent many years at my court and intimate you are with my family." The king reminds her of her time in France before her return to England. "It is comforting that I can talk to someone and not worry that it will spread at court."

"Your majesty must trust me that I would not breathe a word of yours or your family's private lives." Anne proclaims with passion. "Her majesty, Queen Claude was always good to me and I could not insult her memory by betraying her."

"Claude would be pleased to know that she had one true friend at court." Francis exclaims with happiness. "And I believe you were the only one, whom she would allow to watch over our children. She would not even trust the governess that I mother had set in place."

"She tried but the entire governesses were too sifted and they had a sour look upon them." Anne reclaims their expressions, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"They did have sour faces, I remember that." Francis says as he laughs.

Their laughter comes to an end and silence surrounds them, as Anne looks down. Francis glances at her and can see the sadness in her expression, then quickly looks forward.

"I am sorry that I could not bring Elizabeth to France with you." The king confesses. "I know how much you love her and can only imagine the pain you must feel being separate from her."

Anne does not respond right away but takes her time to respond to the king's comment.

"Your majesty should not apologize; you did all that you could." Anne tells the king in assurance. "If you took Elizabeth then you would proclaim war against England, and I do not wish war for France. I do miss Elizabeth very much but I know that she is safe and taken care and that is all I pray for."

"As do I and I pray that you will see her again." Francis adds to her words. "That I promise you."

"I know your majesty."Anne tells him in comfort.

"There is something I must tell you but you cannot deny it, as king, I forbid it." The king orders, making Anne smile.

"Very well, your majesty, I will obey you." She complies with his simple orders.

"I know I ordered you to move here, rather than ask you but it was safer. Now I am giving the position of governess to my daughters, the Princess Madeleine and Princess Margaret." He tells her of her new position. "My daughters have always been fond of you and I think that with you here, you will not be so bored but have your hands full."

"I would be honored your majesty and I will be happy to see the princesses again, it has been too long." The former queen proclaims with happiness, and looks to the king. "Should I assume your majesty has more than just a title of governess?"


	4. Christimas Tide

_December 1536_

Lady Mary made her way to the queen's chambers, as she approach a guard knock on the door and Madge answered. She step aside and let Mary in; Lady Rochford greeted her with a small smile and short curtsied.

"Lady Mary, her majesty is expecting you."

Mary nodded and follow Lady Rochford to the queen, where they found the queen sitting down, working on one of the king's shirts. Queen Jane look up and smile, Mary curtsied to the floor; Jane offered a seat across from her and the Tudor princess sat down.

"I am glad to have you back at court, Lady Mary."

"I am happy to be back and thank you for your majesty's invitation. I am grateful to your majesty."

"Christmas is upon us and family should be together to celebrate. I would also like your help; there is something I would like to do for the king."

"What does your grace have in mind?"

"I would like for the Lady Elizabeth to come and be reunited with the king."

"That is a wonderful idea but how does your majesty intend to bring the child, without arousing attention?"

"I hope to bring her quietly with your help, I have written to Lady Bryan and has agree to the arrangement. I will write to Lady Bryan when we are ready for the child."

"If I can, Elizabeth can stay with me in my chambers."

"Very well, it is settled then and I will write to Lady Bryan immediately."

Jane smile at Mary and return to her stitching, Mary remain quiet.

*NLAQ*

Anne slowly walk around the fabric covered room, reading a letter from the new French ambassador. Francis walk quietly into the room, he watch her as the door closed behind him and smile at her.

"You'll run into something if you continue to read that."

Anne came to a halt and look from the letter, and smile at the king. He walk towards her, placing a kiss on her cheek and look down at the paper in her hand.

"What are you reading that is so interesting?"

"It is a letter from the ambassador in England."

She handed him the letter, he began to read it as Anne turn and observe all the colors and patterns of the fabrics.

"All is well in England, the queen is loved by all but has yet to give the king a child. Lady Mary is reunited with Henry and has been restored to favor."

"So it seems."

Francis look up at Anne, who brush her fingers over a piece of fabric; he walk over to her and place his hands on her arms, and kiss her shoulder.

"I know this isn't the news you wanted, but if the new queen can bring Henry and Mary together; then surely the same can be done for Elizabeth."

"And if it doesn't? I am afraid of what will befall Elizabeth."  
>"I will not let any wrong doing come to her, if she is not reunited with Henry; I will find a way to bring her to court."<p>

She turn around, facing the king and looking up at him.

"You know that I will do anything for you, anything to see you smile and show you how much I love you."

"I know that you love me, as I love you."

"Now will you tell me what is going on here?"

Anne smile and pull away, and look around the room and back to the king.

"I thought it would be wonderful if Margaret have new dresses, so she can run in them."

"That is a fantastic idea, she will love them."

"I plan to have them ready for Christmas and I would like to give Charles a new horse, if your majesty has no objection."

"I have no objection and what about Philip?"

"I ask the jewelers to make a new chain piece and that a sword be made as well; I have already sent gifts to Scotland, a pendant for Madeline, and two cups with inscriptions for her and King James from you."

"You have been busy, my dear."

"I know, but I am unsure what to give the Duke and Duchess of Orleans."

"Anne, darling, let me worry about my son; you have done plenty."

Anne look up and smile at the king.

* * *

><p>Anne held onto Prince Philip's arm as they walk into the hall, Anne smile and nodded at the courtiers, stopping to talk to one or two of them. They came to the table and took their seats, Anne sat beside the king's chair and the dauphin beside her.<p>

"I should not be sitting her nor should I be presented to your brother."

"My lady, the king and I want you here as do the people; despite what my brother wants, my father is the king and he wants you beside him."

Philip grab her hand without catching anyone's attention, causing Anne to look down and then up at him.

"I know that nothing I say will ease you, but you are love by us, the king and all of France."

"Thank you for your kind words."

She smile at the dauphin and squeezed his hand, King Francis ran up to the table from behind and sat down. Anne release the dauphin's hand and turn her attention to the king and smile.

"I apologize my dear, I did not intend to be late."

"You are not late, your grace; the Duke has yet to arrive."

"Ah yes, Henri, I forgot he was arriving today."

"This feast is in an honor of him and the duchess, remember?"

"Yes I do, I am just beginning to regret it."

A pageboy ran up from behind and approach the king, whispering to him; Francis nodded and stood up. Anne and Philip watch the king walk around the table to the front; the music stop and the court grew quiet, Anne and Philip stood up and walk to the end of the table. The herald hit his staff on the floor and the court turn their attention to the entrance.

"Presenting their royal highnesses, the Duke and Duchess of Orleans."

Henri and Catherine de'Medici walk in, the courtiers bow as the couple walk pass them; the Duke looking straight as he approach his father. The couple came to a halt in front of King Francis, Catherine curtsied as Henri bowed.

"Your majesty."

"Welcome back to court."

Catherine stood up straight and smile at her father-in-law, Francis smile in return and turn to Henri.

"I would like to introduce a dear friend of mine to you."

Henri remain silent, Philip grab Anne's hand and pull her. She took a deep breath as they drew closer, the dauphin squeeze her hand for support. King Francis smiled at her hand and offer his hand,; Anne hesitated but grab his hand, and walk to his side.

"Catherine, Henri; may I present Lady Anne Boleyn."

"Your graces."

Holding onto the king, Anne curtsy to the floor and slowly rose back up. The couple made no gesture but remain still, Francis sigh and signal for the music to start up again. Philip quickly step forward and whisper to Anne, who nodded; Francis release her hand and watch the two join the other courtiers. Francis walk back to his seat and sat down, Henri sat down beside him and Catherine beside her husband. The French king watch his son and Anne dance, Anne look his way and smile; Francis smile in return.

"I wasn't aware that your majesty would introduce me to your whore tonight."

"Do not start Henri, I have heard enough of what you think."

"It it only the truth, father."

The king said nothing nor acknowledge his son, and kept his eye on Anne and Philip as he drank from his cup.

*NLAQ*

Lady Bryan led Lady Elizabeth down a private hall in Windsor Palace, the little girl look around as they walk. They approach the door and knock, a lady open the door and let them in. The two stood at the entrance and waited, Lady Mary walk out of her bedchamber and smile at the two.

"Mary!"

Lady Bryan held on tight to Elizabeth, preventing her to run towards her sister.

"It is alright Lady Bryan, I know Elizabeth has missed me."

The governess smile and let her go, Elizabeth ran to Mary who knelt to the floor with open arms. She ran into them and Mary wrap her arms around her sister and hold her tight; Elizabeth pulled away and smile at her older sister.

"Where have you been Mary? I have missed you."

"I have been at court, the king, our father and queen ask that I come for Christmas and the New Year. That is why you are here, you will be presented to the king."

"Honestly, Mary?"

"Yes, you will be reunited with father for the holidays."

Elizabeth smile and hug Mary again, she quickly pull away and look at Mary.

"What about Lady Bryan, where will she stay?"

"The Lady Bryan will have her own rooms, but you must promise me that you will not leave my rooms. No one must know that you are here or you will ruin the surprise."

"I promise to stay, I promise Mary."

Mary smile at her little sister and kiss her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas 1536 <em>

King Henry sat on his seat in the throne room, his wife, Queen Jane and oldest daughter, Mary sat on either side of him. He listen and watch the nobility present their gifts and the king receiving them with a smile. Mary shift towards he father and address him, Henry turn to his daughter and smile.

"May I present someone to your majesty."

"Yes, of course."  
>Lady Mary sat back as an older woman walk into the room, and curtsied to the floor.<p>

"Your majesty, may I present my old governess, Lady Salisbury."

"Yes, I remember the lady very well. Welcome back to court, my lady."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Tell me Lady Salisbury; how is your son, my cousin?"

"He is well, your majesty and still studying; until recently your majesty has stop paying for Reginald's education."

He smile at the lady and lean towards the queen.

"I offer to make him bishop, the youngest bishop in England but decline my offer."

"He was grateful for your majesty's offer, but he believe he had a higher calling by God."

"Of course."

Lady Salisbury pressed her lips together and remain silent, Henry nodded his head and she curtsied and left the room. Queen Jane lean forward and smile at Mary, Mary smile in return; Henry shifted in his seat, catching the women and sigh.

"You look as if you are both plotting."

"We would like to present someone else to your majesty this Christmas tide."

"Very well."

Queen Jane smile and nodded, the courtiers began to grow silent and whisper; all eyes on the young girl and her guardian, as they made their to the throne room. The young girl walk into the room and curtsy to the trio.

"You majesty, may I present-

"My daughter, Elizabeth; I know, come here child."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment and glance at Mary, who nodded; she slowly walk to the king and stop.

"Ca va your majesty?"

"Ca va bien, mon petite."

The king smile and motion for her to come closer; he pick her up and put her on his knee. Henry kiss her forehead and look up at the courtiers.

"Je suis familie."

The courtiers smile and clap, Lord Hartford walk into the room and bow; he approach the king and whisper to him. Henry look at his brother-in-law and nodded, he turn to Elizabeth and smile.

"Go with your sister."

She smile as her father put her down, Mary made room and pick up Elizabeth. Elizabeth look and smile at her big sister.

"I promised all would be well."

*NLAQ*

King Francis stood beside his sister, Queen Marguerite of Navarre and watch the choir of children sing. He look over their heads and found Anne Boleyn, dressed in a green gown with gold trimming and design; standing beside his eldest son. Marguerite look at her brother and follow his gaze to the young lady, beside her nephew.

"You truly love her?"

The king turn away from Anne and turn to his sister, wondering how she figure it out.

"You haven't taken your eyes off her."

"I did not think anyone had notice."

"Dear brother, even a blind man can see how you look at her. You are in love with Anne Boleyn and from what Philip tells me, she loves but afraid of where it will lead to."

"And what are your thoughts about Lady Anne? Henri has expressed his opinions profoundly."

"I have no care for what Henri thinks, that boy only causes trouble. As for what I think, Anne Boleyn has always been a lively and fascinating woman; I know that she is loyal, compassionate, and loving. She is bound for greatness."

"Then would you object to me marrying her?"

"Francis, it would not stop you whether I object or not; I am only your sister. But like most of Europe, I know that pain that Anne has gone through being queen. if you propose marriage, it would be difficult for her to accept. I believe Anne will not marry another king, even for love; what King Henry put her through will haunt her always."

"I understand, that is why it kills me to see her suffer; to know that I cannot take away the pain."

Marguerite put a hand on her brother's arm.

"Brother, you rescue her from death and gave her a new life. You took the pain away when you gave her a family who loves her; and given yourself, showing her that your love for her is unconditional. Anne doesn't decline your proposal because she does not love you, but because of the haunting past. As I said, she is bound for greatness."

Francis smile and place a hand over Marguerite's hand and turn to look at Anne; Anne held onto the candle and sang along with the children, she look up at him and smile.

*NLAQ*

Philip stood outside Anne Boleyn's chambers with his younger brother and sister; all of them waiting for their father to arrive. Prince Charles look all around him and then to his older brother, he shook his brother's arm; catching Philip's attention.

"Where is Henri? I thought papa wanted us all here."

"Father does want us all here, but Henry has always done the opposite of what father asks."

"Oh."

Philip smile down and look up; King Francis walk towards them with a smile for the youngest.

"Papa!"

Margaret rush to her father and he motion for her to be quiet, she jumped into his arms and hug his neck. Francis hug her back and walk towards his sons, Henri nowhere in sight and Philip gave him a smile.

"I assume Henri had something better to do."

"So he claim."

"Very well, we can do this without him; can't we, Margaret?"

"Of course papa."

He put his daughter down and knelt to the floor, in front of Margaret and Charles.

"Now remember what we discuss; Philip will go first and talk to mother, then we will follow with Margaret holding the ring."

"Yes papa."

Francis stood up and look at Philip, who nodded and knock on the door; a lady open the door and let him in, finding Anne's chambers quiet. Anne walk out of her bedchamber and into the parlor with a letter in hand; she look up and jump in surprise of seeing Philip, and quickly curtsied to the floor.

"I am sorry to startle to you."

"You didn't startle me; your grace only surprise me, I thought I heard Charles outside."

"Charles? I didn't see him outside your chambers."

Anne nodded and sat down, putting down the open letter; Philip eye the letter as he slowly sat down across from her.

"I hope all is well."

She look at the dauphin confused, Philip pointed to the letter; she look at the letter then smile at him.

"Oh yes, all is well; your aunt, Queen Marguerite left me a letter just as she departed to Navarre. An early Christmas gift as she writes."

"That is surprising, I hope my aunt is kind to you."

"Your aunt was kind do not worry. She expresses her happiness of our new friendship and hopes that I will visit her in Navarre."

"That is wonderful to hear, I know that she will give you a grand welcome."

"I have no doubt your grace, she also mention about your father finding his queen at last. You wouldn't happen to know how she came to know this."

Anne raised an eyebrow at the dauphin, Philip tried to hide his smile but failed at it.

"My aunt is aware of the king rescuing and brining you to France, giving you a life here. when she learn that I was staying at court, she wrote to me and ask about the situation. I informed her of what father told me and wrote back with content, and understanding of everything that has taken place. If you don't mind, my lady; what did my aunt write to you?"

Anne look down at the letter and smile up at the dauphin, as she slowly sat back in her chair.

"She wrote thanking me for all that I have done, bringing you and the children together with your father. As for your father, she writes that she is in my debt; I have brought your father back to life after your mother's passing. The king has found love again, someone who loves him for himself and not the crown he wears. Your aunt is well aware of my past in England and has look pass that, like your father, the queen sees something in me that I don't. as the sister of the king of France, your aunt has given her blessing that I may marry your father and the next Queen of France; with her support, the family, and all of France.

"My aunt is right, you have brought light and happiness into this dark and sad place. My father rescued you from death and in return, you have brought him back to life; you have return a father to his children and a king to his people. For all that you have done for us and all of France, we are in your debt. And I agree with my aunt, you will make a great Queen of France; despite your protests.

Prince Philip smile as Anne shifted in her seat, trying to hold back the tears.

"I thank you for your kind words, your grace and those of your aunt is well. I know the king has made for his intentions clear to you and your aunt, but I cannot accept. I love your father dearly and with all my heart, and will stay by his side until I am no longer needed. But I cannot marry the king, I cannot become queen again."

"Then my lady, do not think about marrying a king but marrying a man who dearly loves you."

The door to her chambers burst open, Charles and Margaret ran in and towards Anne; King Francis quietly follow them in. Anne smiled in surprise and hug each one of them; Charles step away and pull out the red velvet pouch, and handed it to Anne.

"Charles, what is this?"

"A present."

Anne look at Charles then at the pouch, she open it and dump the contents; a diamond and ruby ring rested on her palm. She put the pouch down and pick up the ring; the king walk to her and knelt beside her chair, she put his hand over hers making her turn to him.

"Do not answer me, I would like you to hear what I have to say. I know your fears, and I know that is why you refuse my marriage proposal. I kneel before you now, not as a king but a man who lives you with all his heart; with a promise to cherish and love you, and to keep you safe from harm. You have brought light to my world when it was dark and have been a mother to my children, when God calls theirs. To my people, you are king and loving to all; you are a true Queen of France, in all but name. I love you Anne with all my heart and ask you to marry me."

Anne smile at the king as fears fell down her cheeks, blurring her vision; she stretch out her hand and place it on the king's cheek.

"I believe God would call me from this earth but instead, he had other plans; he sent you to me. When I believe that I would not be happy or love again, but you change all of that. You rescued me from death and gave me a wonderful new life, you healed my heart and help me love again. So your majesty, yes, I will marry you."

The king broke out in a huge smile and rose up enough to share a kiss with Anne; she put her other hand on his cheek and kept the kiss a little longer. They pull away and smile at one another, and turn to the children; Margaret limb onto Anne's lap and Charles wrap his arms around his father's neck. Francis took the ring and grab Anne's hand, she watch him slip the ring on her finger and kiss her head. The king stood up and turn to his eldest son, who smile at him.

"Philip, do we have your blessing?"

Anne and the children look to the dauphin, who smile and bow to Anne.

"Your majesty."

Anne smile at the dauphin and look down at the princess on her lap, and kiss her forehead. The king smile at the two, happy to see his family whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well sorry I took so long, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am rewriting all the chapters, I wanted to take a different approach in the story. So please review, until next time! **


	5. Anne Boleyn, Queen of France- New End!

**Hey everyone! So I didn't like the way I ended the last chapter, so I decided to write an alternative ending to it. I added more to the conversation between Pope Paul and Anne, and a surprise twist in the end that was not part of the original chapter. Enjoy and please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>January 1537<em>

The cardinal quickly walk down the hall, towards the double doors; the guards open them as the cardinal approach, and watch him walk outside. The cardinal walk into the sunlight and turn at the sound of horses and carriage wheels; the carriage came to a slow pace and stop at the steps, in front of the red robe cardinal. A footmen approached the carriage, pulling down the step and opening the door; Francis, king of France and Burgundy emerge from the carriage and step down. The king smile at the cardinal and turn back to the carriage, reaching inside the carriage; his companion grab his hand, and climb out of the courage with the king's help. The cardinal watched as Anne Boleyn climb down and look to him, she smile and bow her head in respect. Together, the couple walk to the cardinal, who bow to the king; Anne bow her head and curtsied to the ground, and quickly stood up smiling.

"Cardinal Bosquet."

"Your Majesty, Lady Anne welcome to Rome and to Saint Peter's Palace."

"Thank you Cardinal, and your eminence must remember Lady Anne Boleyn from her days at my court."

Cardinal Bosquet turn to Anne, who smile and bow her head again as she addressed him.

"Your eminence."

"My dear lady, God has shown his hand in your salvation; I am overjoyed that you are alive and well, I pray that my lady will behave during your visit here."

"I am always on my best behavior, if your eminence can recall."

The cardinal smile and shook his head in amusement.

"If you follow me, I will show you to your rooms and explain the plan that has been arranged."

King Francis nodded, the cardinal turn and headed inside with the couple following behind him. They entered the palace, Anne looked around in awe; the architecture and paintings taking her breath away.

"Now his Holiness has order that the best rooms be prepared for you and the Lady Anne, and insist that you both rest from your journey. Tomorrow, you will have a public audience with his Holiness; he has also requested a private meeting away from prying eyes."

"Very well."

The cardinal waved to a set of guards, who quickly open the double doors; the cardinal walk in with Francis and Anne behind him, and turn to face the couple.

"This room will be yours, Lady Anne; the room over looks one of the gardens, which you have at your disposal during your visit. I hope you are pleased with your room accommodations."

Anne let go out of the king and walk further into the room, looking around; she turn around and smile at the two men, walking back to the king.

"The rooms are grand and beautiful, I am grateful to his Holiness' generosity and kindness. I am very pleased cardinal, thank you."

"You are very welcome my lady; his majesty's rooms are down the hall, close to Lady Anne's rooms as you ask, your grace."

"Thank you, cardinal."

The cardinal bow and walk out, leaving the couple alone. Francis stretched out his hand towards Anne, who grab it and let the king pull her to him.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to speak with the cardinal alone."

"I understand, your majesty does not need to explain."

"Everything will be fine when we are married, I will come and see your after I am done."

Anne nodded, Francis kiss her forehead and left the room; Anne turn around as the doors closed and look around the room. Francis walk down the hall to his own chambers, he found the cardinal standing and waiting from him. He waved to the doors to be closed as the cardinal turn, King Francis sat down look up at his friend and advisor.

"So who knows about my petition to the pope?"

"I am afraid quite a few, including the Spanish and de' Medici family."

"I assume they have petitioned to the pope against the visit, and the decision to consider Lady Anne as my wife."

King Francis sat back and stayed silent, watching as a servant boy brought a tray and pour each of them a glass of wine. The servant boy walk away and left the room, the king grab his cup and drank from it; the cardinal watch the king drain his cup, and put it down.

"I propose my son to one of their own, she is a royal duchess because of Clement, a de' Medici bless the match. It has been four years and she has yet to give Henry a child, I hardly think they have a say in who I marry."

"They believe that it your marriage to Lady Anne, any children you have will be placed about your own children with Queen Claude. They are determined to see one of their on a throne in Europe, and well do anything to see it happen."

King Francis said nothing but nodded, the cardinal remaining silent.

* * *

><p>Anne sat down in front of the mirror, watching Nan fix her hair for today's audience; Nan look and into the mirror, and smile at her mistress and friend.<p>

"Are you well, Anne?"

"Yes, Nan."

Anne gave her lady in waiting a reassuring smile, Nan finished her hair and step away; returning with a wooden box and opening it. Anne turn to see the various jewels and head pieces for her to choose from, King Francis quietly enter her chambers and walk to her bedchambers with an intent to surprise his love. He came to a stop at the sight of the sadness in Anne's face, he stood still as Anne began to speak.

"Thank you Nan, but I think I will go without wearing one. I do not want to give them more reason to hate me. I lived an extravagant life as Queen of England, I want to show them I am no longer that queen nor woman."

Nan quietly put down the box and look squarely at Anne.

"I know today is important, especially the pope's decision; but you do not need to put a façade for them. All you need to be is yourself and they will love you as the people of France do. So trust in yourself my friend, as the king and I do."

Anne smile and grab her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as tears began to fall. Francis smile at the two women and walk to the entrance.

"I would listen to Nan, she is right after all."

The women jump and turn, Nan curtsied to the floor and Anne quickly wiped her tears away. Francis smiled as he approached them, he knelt down beside Anne; wiping away a tear and taking hold of her hand.

"I know you are worry but you don't need to, we will face this head on together."

"And what happens if the pope decides against our marriage?"

"Then I will gladly spend the rest of life by your side, without ever marrying again."

She said nothing but smiled and with her free hand; reached to the king and laid her palm on his cheek.

"You are so good to me, my king."

"And I love you with all my heart, dear lady."

The king rise up a little as Anne leaned towards him; their lips meeting in the middle. Nan smiled at the couple and quietly walk away, Francis and Anne sharing a sweet kiss.

*NLAQ*

Cardinal Bosquet stood underneath an archway, a small distance away from the papal room, waiting for the king and the lady. He glanced down the main hall and found the couple walking; Francis and Anne sharing small secrets, as they smile at one another. Anne look up and smile at the cardinal as they approach, the cardinal bow to the king as Anne curtsied to the cardinal.

"Your majesty, Lady Anne."

"Cardinal, I hope we are not late."

"No your majesty, his Holiness has just arrive as well. If you follow me, it is time."

The king nodded and the cardinal turn, walking down the hallway with the couple following behind him. They approach the closed the double doors, papal guards standing on each side; Cardinal Bosquet address one of them, the guard nodded and signal to his companion and together slowly open the doors. The cardinal quickly turn to the couple before walking inside.

"I will introduce you to his Holiness and the cardinals, who are present."

"Of course Cardinal, do what you must."

Cardinal Bosquet turn back around and walk into the room, Francis and Anne look at one another then face forward and walk in behind the cardinal. All eyes were on the couple and Anne could feel them, and grab the king's arm tighter. Keeping his composure, he place his hand over hers and squeezed for reassurance and comfort. They came to a stop in front of the cardinal, who bowed to the pope and step to the side.

"Your Holiness may I present to you his majesty, King Francis of France and Burgundy and the Lady Anne Boleyn."

King Francis bow as Anne curtsied deep and to the floor, Pope Paul III sat up in his seat as the cardinals around him whisper to one another. The couple stood up and face the Holy Father, while he focus his attention on Anne.

"Cardinal Bosquet has inform me of your petition to marry the lady beside you."

"Yes your Holiness."

"Very well, then my questions to you is why? Have you not heard the stories of what has done to England?"

"I have heard them your Holiness, I will not deny it; the events that have taken place have alter history and hundreds of years of tradition, but England was not Anne's doing. Anne has admitted to her crimes and the pain she has caused in doing so, but your Holiness has not been told the whole story."

"Story? I think I have heard enough of her crimes."

"Forgive me your Holiness, but you must know the truth before you can pass judgment. Anne was not the only one at fault, if anything she was more a pawn in the events and in the end turn to face death."

"Death? What do you mean?"

"Anne was sentenced to death by her husband and lord, King Henry of England; on charges of adultery and treasons. I am here before you to say she is innocent in those charges brought against her, I have known the lady for many years and do not believe she can be guilty of this. I rescue her before she could be executed and brought her to France; under my protection, she has become a mother to my children, a queen to my people and has captured my heart. But if your Holiness is looking for punishment for her crimes then you should know that God has punished her, punished her with haunting memories and nightmares that may plagued her for the rest of her life.

The pope shifted in his seat and look at the French king, the cardinals remained silence and their eyes on the king. Anne could her heart pounding in her ears, masking the silence that filled the room; Pope Paul lean forward, turning away from King Francis and turn to Anne.

"Come here dear lady."

King Francis look down at Anne, who stood frozen; taking a deep breath, she let go of the king and slowly walk to the pope. She stop in front of him and lifted her head up, and look into the face of the Holy Father.

* * *

><p>Prince Philip sat near the fireplace, Charles on the floor with his toys and Margaret on his lap with her book. Philip read the contents of Madeline's letter, Margaret look at the letter and turn to her brother.<p>

"What does Maddie say, Philip?

The Dauphin tore his eyes away from the letter, and look down at his younger sister, Charles look up at the sound his older sister's name.

"Madeline writes that Scotland is very cold and wishes she was home."

"Does she miss us?"

"Very much, and feels all alone at the Scottish court."

"Maddie doesn't have any friends?"

"No, I don't believe she does Margaret; but maybe with father's permission, we can go to Scotland for a visit."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do and seeing you both will cheer Madeline up; just as you cheer up Lady Anne."

The two children smile at the dauphin, who smile in return; Charles went back to playing with his toys and Margaret went back to her book. Philip watch Margaret and turn back to Madeline's letter, re-reading it once again. the guards open the door and the duke walk in; Henry stood quietly, watching his siblings. Young Charles look up from his toys, and smile at his older brother.

"Henry!"

Margaret and Philip look up and at the Duke, Charles got up and ran to his brother; Henry grab the prince and pick him up, holding him in his arms. Philip whisper to Margaret and lift her off his lap, and stood up.

"Brother."

"Philip, I was unaware we were having a gathering. I am hurt that I was not invited."

"Henry, please don't start."

"Fine."

Henry put down his brother, as the nursemaid walk in and curtsied to them all. Philip call the young prince and princess to him, and whisper to them; they nodded and smile at him, he stood up and watch them run to the nurse.

"Thank you Agnes."

The nursemaid smile and curtsied to the prince, and lead the children out. Henry walk to a chair and sat, watching Philip walk to the window.

"I think Margaret and Charles should return back to their residence, they have been at court long enough."

"They will remain here."

Henry look up, Philip look at him with a blank expression.

"I hardly think it is wise, they are only children."

"Margaret and Charles will remain here with me until father and Lady Anne return, it is better for them."

"Ah yes, father intends to wed his whore. I would have thought he would have given up the idea."

"No he has not, that is why they both went to Rome; father has petition to the pope to marry Lady Anne."

"The pope will never agree , the whore is a heretic and torn apart one country; she will do the same her and have her children first in the line of succession. It will come to pass, that I am sure of."

Philip look his brother, watching him chug a glass of wine.

"Then I suggest you pray very hard, brother that your life and fortune do not change."

Henry choked on his wine as the dauphin walk away, without another word.

*NLAQ*

Pope Paul III and Cardinal Campeggio walk down the main hall of St. Peter's, both of them silent as the pope thought deeply about the morning's audience. He sighed and turn to look at the Cardinal, hoping that the Cardinal would have some answers to his many questions.

"Cardinal, you met the Lady Anne during your visit to England during King Henry's great matter; what were you first thoughts of the lady?"

The cardinal sighed and turns to the Holy Father.

"The lady was very proud, your Holiness, but also loyal and faithful; during my visit, I did talk with the lady and found her intellectual and charming."

"The lady you describe is not the one that stood before us, so cardinal, who stood before us today?"

"That Holy Father, I cannot answer; I fear that being sentence to death and being so close to it, has enable the lady to be very careful of her words and actions. Although you may not have the power to put her death, men with power such as a king can do that."

"Very well, then do you believe what the French king said? That King Henry would send an innocent woman to death, so that he may be free?"

The cardinal sighed and stop walking, turning his body to the Holy Father.

"I believe that the French king is sincere about his proclamation, as for what has been said about King Henry, I am afraid he speaks that truth. The English king has become a tyrant and hungry for power, if he was willing to divorce his wife and put to death his friend and advisor, Thomas Moore; then yes, I believe he would send the lady to death for crimes that are false and made up."

The pope nodded in silence to the cardinal and turns his head, looking out to the gardens and finding Lady Anne with her lady in waiting. He watched the ladies as they talk quietly to one another, as they walk around the garden in circles; the pope smile at the women, and turned back to the cardinal.

"It seems Cardinal that we may find all the answers we seek, after all. If you will excuse me Cardinal, I think I will talk to the lady alone."

Cardinal Campeggio bow his head and continue his slow walk down the hall; Pope Paul turn and walk into the garden, and stood at the entrance. The ladies walk slowly around the gardens and in silence, as they turn around; Nan looked up and stop, pulling Anne and making her turn to her friend with confusion.

"Nan, what's wrong?"

"It's the pope, he is here."

Anne turned her head and found the pope smiling at the two women, quickly they bow their heads and curtsied to the floor; the pope walk to the two and smile down at them, telling them that they could stand and watch them stand up.

"Lady Anne, I hope that I am not interrupting."

"Of course not, Holy Father; is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I would to speak with you, my dear; alone, if you please dear lady."

The two women look to one another, Anne nodded and Nan excused herself, and walked away. Anne walk to the pope's side and together, took a turn around the garden.

"How are you liking Rome, my dear? I believe it is your first time to the Holy city."

"It is my first time, Holy Father, and Rome is very vibrant and alive. I told his majesty that I have never seen anything like it, St. Peter's is very magnificent as well."

"Well, I am glad to hear that you are enjoying your visit; of course, under such circumstances."

"Yes, I did want to trouble your holiness on such a matter. I know it is a king's duty to ask the pope's permission, I am aware that I am not a suitable wife for any king nor one to be a queen; I am unworthy of such a position, for that I am truly sure of."

"What makes you say this?"

"The past, your holiness; I have been queen once and it was a position, I knew that I was not raise for like others before me. I took for granted the seat and crown I occupied for what, only for the love a king and the pressure of my family. I must be honest with your holiness, that if your decision was against this marriage; then I will accept your decision and not protest any further on the matter."

"You have doubts then, before your visit to us?"

"Yes, I know who I am and what I have done; it would be unlikely if you or any cardinal would agree to his majesty's proposal or the marriage. I do love his majesty dearly, along with his majesty's children and the people of France; but in the end, we must all face the truth."

Pope Paul looked down at Anne, taken back by her words and the woman that now stood beside him. gone was the infamous Anne Boleyn of England and replaced with a woman, who is now careful with her words and actions; afraid of her impending death that haunts her.

"And if I were to reject the king's petition as you predicted, then what would you do?"

"Whatever his majesty's wishes, I owe him my life, Holy Father; he also has my heart in his keeping."

The pope nodded and clasped his hands together behind him.

"Dear lady, the king is a catholic king, a king belonging to our Holy Mother Church; therefore he must marry a catholic. As you have learn firsthand, only a person of the truth faith can be recognize as Queen of King; no heretic monarch will ever be recognize by the church or the European heads of Christendom. His majesty is aware of this and I or the cardinals will not change our mind on the matter."

"I understand, your Holiness."  
>"And if I were to grant this request, then any children that you may have will grow up in the Catholic faith. Unfortunately, I cannot help your daughter for she has been baptized as a heretic in our eyes; for you Lady Anne, God has shown mercy on you and therefore so should I, until we meet again."<p>

Anne curtsied to the pope and watched him walk out of the gardens; Nan quietly walk to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Anne, is everything well? What did the pope want?"

"I think the pope has given his permission for the king to marry me."

Anne slowly turned to look at her lady in waiting and friend, who look back at her in shock.

* * *

><p>Anne Boleyn stood outside the chapel, waiting for Cardinal Bosquet and the king to appear; Nan stood behind her, fixing her hair and the skirt of her gown. She walk in front of Anne and fix her necklace, Anne look at her and smile.<p>

"Are you nervous?"

"No I am not, I thought I would be but I am not; I know that when I married King Henry, I was nervous and unsure that it was the right thing."

"It is different because your love for King Francis is pure; this marriage is not for political reasons but for love. King Francis has fought for you without harming anyone; your marriage will not be stained by death or anything else. You followed your heart Anne, and it is has lead you here."

Anne smiled at her friend as she step away, King Francis and the cardinal approached the ladies; Anne smiled at the king as she curtsied to him and he grab her hands, their hearts pounding in excitement.

"Lady Anne."  
>"Your Majesty."<p>

"Are you ready to become my wife and queen of France?"

"I am ready to be your majesty's wife and a mother to your children, in hope that they will be happy of their new mother."

"They will be overjoyed as I am now."

Anne smiled wide at the king, Cardinal Bosquet walk forward and stood beside the couple, and grabbed their attention.

"Your majesty, my lady, the pope is ready for you."

The couple nodded as the doors to the chapel open, the cardinal led the trio inside; where the pope and Cardinal Campeggio walk to the altar. The couple walk to the pope, curtsying and bowing to him in respect; he smiled at them as he walk to them.

"King Francis, I give my blessing you for your marriage to Lady Anne; I have spoken to the lady alone, and I have found her honest and with an open heart. I know that my decision is the right one and one that God will bless, my dear, you will not only be the king's wife but France's crowned queen."

"Thank you, your Holiness; your blessing for our marriage has brought joy to my heart; but I must be honest once more. I know that I will bear the title queen once our vows have been said, but I wish not to be crowned."

"Anne, you cannot mean that."

Anne turned and look to the king, who look to her in shock.

"Your majesty, I love you with all my heart and have done so much for me; but I cannot be crown, I will take the title and be the queen that France needs but that is all."

Francis looked at Anne and sigh, nodding his head in agreement and defeated; and turn back together and face the Pope.

"Very well, if that is your wish then it will be respected. Now I believe it is time that you are wedded."

The couple smiled at the Holy Father and faced one another, as the Holy Father began the intimate ceremony.

*NLAQ*

Cardinal Perdo Fernandez Manrique walk down the halls of St. Peter's, hurrying to reach the pope's private chambers. Approaching the doors, the guards cross their spears; blocking the cardinal from going any further.

"I need to see the pope immediately."

The doors open and the pope's youngest son, Ranuccio Farnese stood behind the cross spears.

"Cardinal Manrique, how may I help you?"

"I need to see your father, it is important that I speak with him."

"Very well, let him through."

The guards pulled their spears back and the cardinal followed the son in, walking behind him as he came into the pope's presence. Pope Paul look up from the document in his hand and look to the cardinal, he could see the cardinal's frustration in his facial expressions.

"Cardinal Manrique, please take a seat."

The cardinal walk to the desk and sat down in the chair, sitting across the pope; the Holy Father put the document down and look at the Spanish cardinal.

"What can we do for you, cardinal?"

"Holy Father, you must resend your decision on the French king's marriage; he cannot marry the heretic whore, my master, the Emperor will not have it. She cannot sit upon another throne of Europe and spread her heresy."

The pope raised his hand, silencing the cardinal and smiling at him. The pope sat back in his chair and look to his son, nodding to him; the boy left, leaving the two alone.

" Cardinal Manrique, I understand the Emperor's concern on the matter but he should not worry."

"Holy Father, I do not think you understand; this is the same woman, who replaces his aunt as King Henry's wife and so called queen. For her to become queen once more is sin in the eyes of God, she should have died on the block when she was sentence."

"Cardinal, please."

The cardinal grew quiet once more, just as the pope's on return as a sealed document; he handed it to the pope, who offered it to the cardinal. Cardinal Manrique slowly grabbed it, the pope letting go and watching the cardinal's reaction to the seal documents. The Spanish cardinal look up at the Hoy Father in confusion.

"I know the Emperor has concern for this marriage, and I share his concern in the matter. I do not hold lightly to my decision your eminence, if history has taught us something, it is that it repeats."

"So you believe that the whore is innocent of what she was accused of?"

"I believe that King Henry will do what he pleases in his realm, that much is clear to us. The truth of the matter is that God has shown mercy on the lady, and that must be taken into account. Let her become Queen of France, she knows that we will be watching her every move; she will do our bidding to keep her life and crown. But if she were to misstep, then your master may do as he wishes; we and the church will look away, should anything befall the queen of France."

The cardinal looked down at the sealed documents, knowing now what they were truly for; he look back up to the pope, who smiled at him with understanding. The cardinal slowly stood up and bow to the Holy Father.

"I will relay this message to the Emperor, I believe he will be please with your holiness' decision."


	6. Return to France

King Francis laid on the bed, leaning on his elbow and watching his new bride. Anne glance out the window and down at the gardens, then turn to her new husband, smiling.

"Come back to bed, my love."

Smiling at the king, she push off the wall and walk to the bed. Picking up her nightgown and robe, Anne climb onto the bed and laid back on a pile of pillows. Francis reach over and grab her hand, and their fingers intertwining.

"What are you thinking about? You were so thoughtful standing by the window."

Anne smile at her husband, looking down at their hands.

"Nothing in particular, my dear."

"Why don't we leave Rome, go on our honeymoon before we return to France. If we return to court, we will be surround by courtiers and children, and have no time for each other."

"I think we should return home, to Amboise and spend time with the children. Be a family without any interruptions."

The king smile up at his wife and pull her to him, Anne shriek then began to laugh. Anne lean toward her husband, their lips meeting in the middle for a kiss. The passion grew with each new kiss, Francis pushing Anne's robe off her shoulder as she tug the hem of his shirt.

*NLAQ*

Outside in the hall, the Spanish ambassador and cardinal approach the Queen of France's door as they argued.

"Many would think the king would be busy with matters of state, rather than stay in bed with his wife."

"The king has married for a week now, of course he would want to be with his new wife."

"The pope shouldn't have allow this marriage, she is a heretic and the devil. Everything around her burns, that women cannot be queen again."

"It doesn't matter now, they are married and she is queen."

"We do not have to accept anything, your eminence."

The cardinal said nothing and watch the ambassador knock on the door, they stood in silence, waiting. After awhile, the door open and Nan stood before the two men.

"Dear lady, we are here to speak with the king, it is important."

Nan remained silent and observed the men, she step aside and let them in. Closing the door behind them, Nan followed them into the parlor and face them.

"I will inform his majesty of your visit."  
>Nan walk away without another word, leaving the room and the men alone. She walked down the hall and approach the bedchamber, stopping at the archway and knocking on the wood. The couple stop and pull apart, they sat up and allow the lady in waiting to enter. Anne smile as Nan enter and curtsied to them, smiling at the queen then quickly turn to the king.<p>

"I apologize your majesties but the Spanish imperial ambassador and the cardinal are here to see your grace."

"Did they say why?"

"No your grace, only that it is important that they speak with you."

"Very well, I will be there shortly. Thank you, Nan."

Nan smile and curtsied, leaving the room and the couple. King Francis sigh and began to look for his shirt, Anne sat still and turn to her husband.

"One day, I will not have to deal with any matter concerning the Emperor."

"Until then my love, you will need to do this. Maybe the Emperor wants to talk peace between Spain and France."

"If that is the case, then something is wrong in the world."

Anne let out a small laugh, Francis smile and climb off the bed with the shirt in hand.

"Darling please be nice, there is no need for France to go to war with Spain."

The king smile and put on his shirt as he left the room, and headed to the parlor. Coming into the room, the cardinal look and elbow the ambassador, the two face the king and bow.

"Cardinal."

"Majesty, may I present his Excellency, Pedro Mendoza de Fernandez."

The ambassador bow again as the French king dismiss Nan with a nod, and pour himself a glass of wine.

"We hope that we are not disturbing you, your grace. We were told that we could find you in her majesty's rooms."

"Yes, I am enjoying time with my wife, so your visit better be important."

The cardinal and ambassador look at one another with uncertainty, then back to the king.

"Do you wish to discuss what it is you came here?"

"Yes of course, the Holy Roman Emperor would like to form a new alliance with your grace. A renewal of friendship between our two countries, peace your majesty."

"Another friendship with the Emperor, has his friendship with King Henry gone sour?"

"No your grace, not to our knowledge. Our master wishes for peace across Europe, and for there to be no more war."

"I have enter an alliance with the Emperor and he went back on his word, what is to stop him from doing that again? Why should I believe your master?"

"The Emperor wishes to strengthen this alliance with marriage."

Francis pour himself another glass of wine and drank from it, turning back to the cardinal and ambassador.

"Marriage? Marriage should stop the Emperor from going back, and if I do agree; whom would be part of this marriage, your Excellency?"

"Between the Emperor's eldest daughter, Infanta Maria and your son, the Dauphin. A marriage between the great nations."

The king made no remark and finish his glass of wine, he put the glass down and look at the men.

"I will think about it but that is all."

He walk away without another word, the cardinal and ambassador watch him in shock. Anne walk into the parlor, finding her husband walking towards her and passing her. She look at him and then to the Spaniards, who closed their eyes and bow to her.

* * *

><p>Anne walk into the parlor, servants carrying out her things into the carriage. The Spanish Imperial ambassador walk down the similar hall from the previous day, he watch the men walk out and pass him. The ambassador approach the open doors and knock, the new queen smile at the Spaniard.<p>

"Ambassador, please come in."

The ambassador slowly walk in and stood before Anne, who bow her head to him as he bow to her.

"Would you like to sit, your Excellency?"

"No thank you, your grace. I will make my visit short, seeing that you are preparing to leave."

"Very well, what can I do for you, your Excellency?"

"My master, the Holy Roman Emperor has reach out to King Francis for a friendship between Spain and France. A friendship which will be stronger through marriage."

And nodded silently.

"A marriage between the Dauphin and a daughter of the Emperor, I assume."

"Yes your grace, a marriage between Infanta Maria and the Dauphin."

"What has the king said on this matter?"

"Nothing and I am beginning to believe that no decision will be made. That is why I have come to you, I am praying that you can persuade his majesty make a wise decision"

Anne look at the ambassador, unable to respond to the ambassador's statement. Cardinal Bosquet walk towards the Queen of France's chambers and stop at the sight of the ambassador.

"Ambassador Fernandez!"

The ambassador and queen turn to the cardinal walking towards them, Anne sighed in relief. The Spanish ambassador bow his head to the cardinal.

"Your Excellency, your majesty, I hope I am not interrupting."

"No your eminence, I was just leaving; I have taken up enough of her majesty's time. Safe travels, your majesty."

"Thank you, your Excellency."

Anne smile at the ambassador, who quickly bow and left. The cardinal look at the queen, Anne look at him with concern. Nan approach her from behind with her traveling cloak and walk to her side.

"Your grace?"

Anne turn to her friend, she nodded and Nan helped her into the cloak.

"Your majesty, I hope that the imperial ambassador did not bother you."

"No not at all cardinal but I would like to speak to you, come and walk with me."

The cardinal nodded, Ann grabbed her gloves and together walk out with Nan following behind them.

"Cardinal, what do you know about the Emperor's proposal to the king?"

"I know that the Emperor has offer an alliance of peace and friendship, peace throughout all of Europe."

"And what of this marriage between the dauphin and the Emperor's daughter?"

"The Emperor believes that the marriage will make the alliance stronger."

Anne nodded silently, thinking carefully of what to say a next.

"Majesty, what did the ambassador say?"

"He ask that I influence the king to make a wise decision, I believe that the ambassador's tone was threatening."

"That is treason!"

"I am well aware, your eminence but now is not the time. I don't know the true purpose of the ambassador's visit and I can only assume, but France must come first."

The cardinal nodded in agreement, knowing the true purpose of the ambassador's visit and what he hope to accomplish. Anne look at the cardinal then look straight, stepping outside and spotting her husband.

"I want peace, your eminence but I will not influence the king on this matter. Only the king and his advisors will make the decision and we must pray that it's the right decision."

"I agree, your grace."

Anne stopped and face the cardinal, with a smile.

"Thank you Cardinal, for all that you have done. I am grateful and forever in your debt."

"No need your grace, it is my pleasure and honor. I am just happy to see his majesty smile again."

Anne look at her husband and smile, then to the cardinal. She bow her head and curtsied, the cardinal bow in return. We straighten up and watch the queen walk to the king, King Francis help her into the carriage. Cardinal Bosquet approach the king as he turn around.

"Cardinal thank you for everything, but we have more pressing matters. I hope to see you at court when we return."

"Of course your majesty."

King Francis nodded and turn his back, climbing into the carriage. The cardinal step back, watching the carriage take off.

*NLAQ*

The Dauphin dismounted his horse and hand the reins to a stable bow, and walk over to the carriage. A footman open the door and Prince Charles poke his head out then jump out, the dauphin smile at his younger brother. The young prince smiled at his older brother in return.

"I hope that when we return to court, that I ride my own horse and not in the carriage. I am a prince, not a princess."

"Very well, you can ride your horse on our journey back."

Charles nodded and walk pass him, and into the chateau. Philip approach the carriage and stretch out his hand, Margaret grab hold and climb out of the carriage, releasing Philip's hand as her feet touch the ground. She smile up at the chateau, happy to be back home.

"I didn't think we would ever come back here."

"Are you glad?"

Margaret look up at her brother and smile.

"More than glad."

The dauphin smile and watch his sister walk into the chateau. The dauphin's secretary bow to the princess, then walk out and greeted the dauphin. Philip smile at his secretary as he walk to him.

"Badeaux, thank you for coming. Do you know the king and the queen's whereabouts?"

"Their majesties cross the border days ago, they should arrive in the morning your grace."

"Good, I assume my brother, the duke sends his apologies for not joining us."

"I don't expect him to, I know my brother very well and he is only doing this to spite my father. Fortunately for him, the king no longer casre so his presence will not be missed."

* * *

><p>The team of horses pull the carriage down the main road, heading towards their destination of the King and Queen o f France. Anne look out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the chateau, Francis smile at her excitement. She turn away from the window and turn to her husband, his smile growing smaller. Ann out a hand over his and gave it a squeeze.<p>

"Everything will be fine, you should worry so much."

"How can I not? Any decision that I make will not only affect my family and kingdom, but all of Europe as well."

"And the decision you make will be a wise one."

"Even if that decision includes my son marrying a Spanish princess?'

"Francis, Philip has been raised and educated to become the next king of France. He knows his marriage will be arrange and political, he will listen to you. So if you want him to marry the Infanta Maria then he will marry her."

The French king nodded but the doubt did not go away.

"Believe in your children, my love, they have raised well to obey their king but more importantly their father."

The carriage came to a stop and the door open, the king unable to say anything. Anne smile at her husband and got up, coming out of the carriage with the help of the footman. She smile wide at the sight of her step-children, Margaret ran towards her and hug her. Anne laugh and hug the princess tight, King Francis climb and greet his children with a smile. Margaret pull away from the queen and walk to her father, Anne greet the two princes with a kiss on the cheek. The king look at each one of his children and to his wife before focusing on his eldest son, who bow his head to him.

"I trust all was well during your visit to Rome."

"Yes it was, surprisingly."

"Are you married now?"

Anne and Francis look at one another, and them smile at the children.

"Yes we are, the pope married us nearly three weeks ago."

"I wish we were there, it would have been wonderful."

"I know dear, and we thought of you the whole time."

Philip smile at his step-mother.

"Charles, Margaret let them come inside and we can hear all about their time in Rome."

The young prince and princess nodded and walk inside, the king and queen follow the children with Philip behind them.

*NLAQ*

King Francis pour wine into two glasses, he grab them and walk over to his son. Philip look up at his father as he handed him the glass, the prince grab the glass and drank from it. King Francis sat down across from him.

"Do you believe the Emperor?"

"No I don't nor do I trust him, there is no assurance that this alliance will not fall through."

"And if the Emperor is sincere, how does he plan to secure this alliance?"

"Through marriage, according to his man and the cardinal."

Philip drank from his glass, knowing that the marriage is his marriage. He put the glass on the table nearby and shift in his chair, and look at his father.

"I'm assuming that this alliance includes me marrying one of the Emperor's daughters."

"Yes, he offers his eldest daughter, Infanta Maria to be your bride."

"I thought she would be married off already."

"No, I doubt the Emperor wants to marry his daughter to a low country duke or prince, not an Italian prince. And England doesn't have a prince and Henry is unpredictable."

"France is his safest choice?"

"Yes, so he says."

"How old is the princess?"

"Nine, I believe."  
>Philip laugh, not out of amusement but at the ridiculousness of the Emperor's idea.<p>

"He wants me to marry his nine-year old daughter."

"Yes, in five years when she is at an age to be married."

"Very well, if it keeps France from going to war then I will marry the girl."

"Are you sure? This treaty can fail, that is what my advisors will say."

"I know but until does fail, agree to it and there will be peace n Europe."

The king nodded and raise his glass to his son.

Outside the chateau, the grounds and gardens covered in snow. Queen Anne and Nan walk slowly through the snow, arm in arm.

"The gardens are breath taking."

"Winter in always beautiful in France, especially at the palace. The palace is absolutely amazing, winter was my favorite part when I served under Queen Claude."

"Winter was always dreadful, but it was very beautiful at court."

"I remember, it was never a good time to be in England."

The two women laugh, glad to see her friend smiling again.

"Nan, do you miss England?"

"I miss my husband and child, I have no doubt that he would married again."

"If you wish to return home to your family then I will ask the king, he can write a letter on your behalf."

"Anne, thank you but I cannot leave, not now especially when you will be introduce to court."

And stop walking and stood in front of her friend, looking straight at her.

"Nan, I will be fine. I have lived at the French court before, I can handle the courtiers. I am more concern about your happiness."

"I cannot leave you."

"Yes you can."

"And what happens when King Henry learns that you are alive and Queen of France? The king will be angry."

"I know, I want to reunite you with your family but not at the expense of your life."

"Maybe it is for the best."

Anne said nothing and they continue their walk through the gardens.

*NLAQ*

Anne sat be the fire, watching the flames rise and fall, her mind focusing on Nan. Francis walk into the bedchamber and caught sight of his wife, he close the door as he kept his eyes on Anne. He walk to her and stood beside her, he knelt down and touch her hand. Anne jump at the touch and turn to look at him, her husband smile at her. She smile in return.

"I didn't mean to startle you; I thought you heard me come in."

"It is fine.

"Are you well dear?"

"Of course, why would you ask?"

Francis sat up and took the seat across from her.

"You look as if something was troubling you."

"Nothing is troubling you, I was just thinking of Nan."

"Nan? Is everything well with her?"

"Yes, I am just thinking about the conversation we had earlier during our walk."

"What did you talk about?"

"I asked if she missed her family, she said she did and believe that her husband has remarried now. I told her that she can return to England and to her family, with our help but she refuse."

"I have never known Nan to talk about her family, or wish to go back. Of course, she can go back, we will support her."

"I know my love and I have explained that to her, but she fears King Henry. She believes that if she were to return to that Henry would learn that she live, and I as well. I would like for Nan to be reunited with her family but not at the expense of Henry's anger, I am afraid of what he will do to her."

"My dear, then it is time that we no longer hide your identity. All of France is aware of who you are, when we return to court, they will know that you are now Queen. I will deal with English ambassador myself and find a way for Nan to return home, she will not be harm that I can assure you."

Anne gave her husband a small smile.

"Thank you, my love."

"Anything for you, now shall we retire? We have a long journey back to court."

Francis stood up and offer his hand, Anne grab it and let him pull her to her feet, and together walk to their bed.

* * *

><p>Courtiers, the nobility, foreign dignitaries, and politicians stood together in the hall, all of them waiting for the royal family to arrive. Outside the hall, in a private room, the royal stood waiting for the cardinal. Cardinal Bosquet walk in and bow to them all, King Francis step forward and greeted the cardinal.<p>

"Are we ready, cardinal?"

"Yes we are, I have suggested that the royal children go first follow by the Dauphin. And your majesties will come last."

"Very well, let us get this over with."

The cardinal nodded and the door open, the cardinal walk out followed by the royal family; in the order in which the procession would occur. Anne held on tight to her husband's hand as she heard the herald's staff pound the floor and began to yell. She watch the cardinal walk forward and the prince and princess following him. Philip turn to look at his parents one final time and smile at them, he turn around and walk into the hall at the sound of his name. The couple took a step forward, Anne took a deep breath as her husband turn and look at her with a smile.

"Be calm, there is nothing to be frighten of. They know my feelings for you, the people of France will be glad to have you as their queen."

She nodded as the herald hit his staff on the floor one last time.

"Their majesties, King Francis and Queen Anne of France!"  
>Francis led her into the hall, the French courtiers, nobility and politicians clapped and cheered at their new queen. Anne look to many of them and acknowledge them with a nod or a smile, the foreign dignitaries stared in shock as they pass them and into the throne room. They approach their chairs and turn around, the throne room pack as all eyes were upon the children and the monarchs. Francis smile at his people and raise his hand that held Anne's.<p>

"With the blessing of His Holiness, the Pope, I present to you my wife and your queen. Queen Anne of France!"

The clapping and the cheering started again, Anne smiled and bowed her head to them in respect. "Long live Queen Anne!"

They chanted her name in joy, one the side of the crowd, the English ambassador stood in disbelief as he stared as the women he thought was dead. He knew he would have to write to his master and let him know, that Anne Boleyn is alive and Queen of France.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter! I am sorry it took so long to update, didn't mean for that to happen. This was a tough chapter to write, trying to find a way to lead the story when King Henry finds out. Please review and if you have any ideas, I would like to hear them. Until next time! <strong>


	7. Anne Boleyn is Alive!

**I wanna thank you all for following my story, I have so much fun writing it! A shout out to HermioneandMarcus and nesciamema for reviewing! Thanks! And follow me on twitter juradocassandra for updates!**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>May 1538<em>

A man ran through the palace halls in urgency, passing servants and pushing pass courtiers as well. He ran down another hall until he reach a door, and burst into the rooms and ran straight to the parlor. The dauphin and his secretary shot out of their seats, looking at the man in confusion.

"How dare you?! These rooms belong to the dauphin; you cannot just burst in here!"

"I apologize for my intrusion your grace, but I was too late."

The secretary look at the stranger then turn to his master, hoping that the dauphin would have the answers to his questions on the situation.

"Your grace, King Henry of England will learn the truth."

The dauphin's eyes grew wide in fear and without another word, ran out of his rooms. He ran up the hall and headed toward the king's own private rooms. Courtiers move out of the way, watching their prince run pass them and down the hall. He reach the king's rooms and burst in, just as the man had done to him in his own rooms. King Francis and his privy council all look up at the prince, who is not trying his best to collect himself before he spoke.

"Philip, what is the meaning of this?"  
>"King Henry."<br>"What about King Henry?"

"My man was too late; King Henry will know the truth soon."

The French king shot up, fear striking him in the very center of his heart as anger burn in his eyes. Philip took a deep breath, careful not to break eye contact with his father, for he knew that look in his eyes before.

"Where is the queen?!"

"I don't know, your grace."

"Find her! The queen must be protect at all times, do you hear?!"

* * *

><p>Cromwell walk into King Henry's private chamber, with a single open but somewhat close letter in his hand and a grave look. He bow to the king as he address him quietly, King Henry look up from his documents and look at his secretary.<p>

"Cromwell?"

"Your majesty, I am sorry to intrude but I have received a letter from Ambassador Clifford from France."

"And what does the ambassador have to say after this quiet period?"

"I believe it would be best if your grace read the letter."

King Henry sat back in confusion and motion for his man to come forward, Cromwell place the letter on the table and took a step back. The king grab the fold letter and open it, he look at the secretary then back to the letter and began to read.

_Gracious Majesty, _

_ I pray that this letter makes it through and arrives in England, and into your very own hands. Your majesty must know that King Francis is remarried; his new wife is Anne Boleyn, your majesty's late wife. The lady is very well alive and is now, the new Queen of France. _

_ W. Clifford_

Henry read the letter over and over, praying frantically that the words would change and if not, then his ambassador must be informing him false words. He look up to Cromwell, who stood frozen with fear and the anticipation of what the king's reaction would be.

"Is this true? Is she alive?"

Cromwell did not answer or could not, knowing that his answer for the king would only anger him more but could not with hold the truth.

"Well is she?!"

"I don't know, your majesty."

"You don't know! You and Suffolk told me that she was dead, that her kidnappers had done what they had set out to do and handed you back the evidence to confirm our suspiciousness!"

"Your majesty must understand-

"No, no more lies! I want the truth and nothing else! You will find her and when you do, I want her brought back to England so that she can be dealt with! Am I understood?"

"Yes, of course your majesty."

He bow deep and straighten, quietly walking away from the angry king.

"Cromwell."

The secretary stop and turn around slowly, preparing himself for the worse as he face the king once more.

"Send Suffolk to me, I also want the Rochford and the Earl under house arrest. I do not want them talking to anyone."

Cromwell did not answer but bow his head gracefully and exited the rooms, King Henry look down at the letter and push the letter off the table.

*NLAQ*

George Boleyn, Lord Rochford walk into his father's rooms and found the earl standing by the window and Cromwell sitting at the table.

"Cromwell."

"Lord Rochford, please sit down?"  
>George look at the secretary then to his father, Thomas Boleyn walk away from the window and walk to the table, standing behind an empty chair.<p>

"Why are you here, Cromwell?"

"I am here on behalf of the king, my lord."

"The king? We have done nothing to offend his majesty, after my son's imprisonment and Anne's death; I have stayed clear of the king."

"So Anne is dead?"

"Of course, she is! Murdered, you know that and so does the king, and all of England. Why would you ask such a question as that?"

Cromwell did not answer at first and look at the father and son before answering the question, one that would shock them both.

"I ask such a question because there is word that your daughter, Anne is alive."  
>"Anne is alive? Are you sure of this?"<p>

"It is not for certain but if it is true, the king will highly suspect you and your family had a hand in her rescue from death. It would be consider high treason."

"A hand in her rescue? Your delivered the new of her death to my son and I, you saw the distraught it brought to us. How can we have a hand in of what you say?"

The secretary stood up slowly, giving both the earl and his son a smug look.

"If you are telling the truth then you have nothing to worry about. Until we can learn the whole truth, his majesty has order that you and your son, including his wife be place under house arrest for the time being."

The secretary turn and walk away but the earl stop him, and turn around slowly.

"If she is alive, answer me this one question: where is my daughter?"

"She is in France, as the king's new wife."

* * *

><p>Anne walk quickly down the palace halls, walking pass courtiers curtsying and bowing, not acknowledging them for the first time since her marriage. She near the door to the king's private rooms, she dismiss the guard with a wave of her hand and storm into the room. The door bang open, loud enough for the king and the dauphin to look up, the king stood up from his chair as the queen walk towards him.<p>

"Do you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Anne, darling-

"Francis, don't! I want to know why there are now guards since I woke up this morning, two more at my door and another two following my every step."

Francis look at his wife, finding determination in her eyes and knew that he could not hide the truth from her.

"He knows, Anne. Henry knows that you are alive."  
>He took a step forward and reach for her, taking hold of her hand and lean forward and kiss her forehead. She look up at her husband and he could see the fear in her eyes, the same fear she once had when she came to France.<p>

"How?"

"It was my fault, lady mother."

Francis and Anne turn their attention to the dauphin; Philip stood up and look at them with a grave look, one painted with unplaced guilt.

"I don't understand, how is it your fault?"

"After you and father return to court from Rome and the announcement of your marriage to the court, I made sure that King Henry would never know the truth. Unfortunately, the man I hired was unable to stop the ambassador's letter. I am sorry that I could not stop him."

Anne look at her step-son, she release her husband's hand and walk to him. She stood before him, smiling up at him as she place her hand on his arm.

"It is not your fault, your father and I knew that King Henry would learn that my death was false. It was only a matter of time, please do not blame yourself my dear."

"Your mother is right, we knew this would happen. We may not have a lot of time but we have enough time to prepare for what is coming."

"And what happens if the time you have is not enough?"

"Then we will do what we can with the time we have, that is all we can do. I know Henry enough that his anger will lead him to a rash decision, but we will have the upper hand."

Anne gave Philips's arm a gentle squeeze, he look down at her and smile. She let him go and walk away, taking a seat near her husband and across the prince. Anne turn to her husband, who now sat down.

"If King Henry knows now, what do you think he will do?"

"If Henry does know, it is as I say, it will be a rash decision that will have devastating consequences. That is why I have order that more guards to continue to watch and protect you, until this matter with Henry can be solved."

"Francis, please."

"Anne, I do not want to argue with you on this. You know Henry better than any of us, you know he is unpredictable. I am unable to protect Elizabeth but I will protect you and our unborn child."

"You're with child."

The two monarchs turn to their son, both of them smiling at him.

"Yes, we wanted to wait another week before we told you and the others. We didn't plan for you to find out this way, I am sorry Philip."

"No need and congratulations, but I have to agree with father. We need to keep you and the baby safe."  
>She sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement, the dauphin collect his things and bid his parents goodbye. Anne and Francis watch him leave the room, she turn to her husband, who ran a hand through his hair and look at her.<p>

"Francis, you have already decided to agree to the Emperor's proposal, haven't you?"

"Unfortunately yes, the advisors believe that it is the best choice for our country. Especially now, if Henry were to declare war against us. We would have the support France needs to keep the English out."

"So our eldest son will marry in order to protect me and all of France, you know I will not let him do that. It is unfair to ask him that."

The French king reach over to her and grab her hand, doing his best to comfort her about the news.

"Anne, darling, I know my son and he will do anything for our family; even if it means marrying a stranger. I know this isn't what you or I want but we have no other choice, we have to believe that the alliance with Spain goes through."

Anne sigh and said nothing, knowing in her heart that the alliance would somehow fail as all the others have done in the past.

*NLAQ*

The Earl of Hertford and his younger brother, Thomas walk into the Queen of England's chambers unannounced. Their sister and lady-in-waiting, Elizabeth stood up first, follow by the rest of the queen's ladies.

"I need to speak with the queen privately."

The ladies did not move and look at one another, unsure of what to do.

"Now!"

They look at each other and quickly walk out, Elizabeth walk into the queen's bedchamber and leaving Lady Rochford the last one. The earl look at the lady, anger boiling in his veins as he approach her, and look down at her.

"This a private family matter and does not concern you. So I suggest you leave, before I give the king another reason to have you executed."

Saying nothing, Lady Rochford bow her head and wall away in fear of her own life. The two brothers watch her leave and turn back around, Elizabeth return with her sister, Queen Jane beside her. Jane look around the parlor, finding it empty and look to her brother for the answer to the emptiness of the room.

"We have a problem."

"Edward, before you say another word, choose your words wisely. Jane is with child, the king's child and nothing must stress her or the child."

"I am well aware, Elizabeth but this cannot wait."

Jane step forward, wedge somewhat between her siblings and look up at her brother.

"Edward, what is so urgent?"

"The harlot is alive."

The sister's stared at their eldest brother in shock, Jane took a step back and found an empty chair. She slowly sat down, controlling her breathing and her pounding heart. Edward look at his sister, his gaze still on Jane who now had a hand on her growing belly.

"How is that possible? We were all told that her kidnappers had not only killed her, but had destroyed her body to the point that it couldn't be identified."

"I know what we were told and as for how, no one knows. The king's ambassador in France wrote to inform the king that she is alive, and the new Queen of France."

"No, she can't be. She did enough damage as Queen of England, what more can she do?"

"If is true and is Queen of France, she has more power and can do far more than here. If France has the support of the Spanish empire, it is possible that she can push her daughter to the throne, becoming queen."

"France is at war with Spain, the Emperor would not forge an alliance with France if the harlot is queen. The Emperor hates the harlot."

"He may hate the harlot, but that may not stop the Emperor."

"The Emperor can do what he wants, Elizabeth, he is not my concern at the moment. My concern is what the king will do."

"What do you mean, Edward?"  
>"Pray that Jane gives the king a son and that king does not declare war on France."<p>

Edward walk away without another, leaving his three siblings behind as they look at one another.

*NLAQ*

The Imperial Spanish ambassador walk down the palace halls, leading Lady Mary's rooms and knock on the door. A lady-in-waiting open the door and step aside, and let the ambassador in. she close the door and walk pass the ambassador, and stood in front of them.

"I would like to see the Lady Mary, it is urgent."

The lady nodded and walk away, Lady Mary sat near the window in her bedchamber, an open bible in hand and a rosary in the other as she prayed. The lady walk into the bedchamber and curtsied, addressing the royal lady. Mary stop her prayers and look up at the lady.

"I apologize my lady but the imperial ambassador is here to see you, and says that it is urgent."

Mary nodded and watch the lady leave she place the rosary on the bible and close it. She stood up and place the holy book on a nearby table, and walk out of her bedchamber and into the parlor. The ambassador look at her and smile, quickly bowing to her.

"Eustace, it is wonderful to see you, it has been awhile."

"Likewise my lady, I hope that I am not disturbing you."

"No not at all, please sit down."

The ambassador nodded, they walk to a small table and sat down across from one another.

"My lady said that your visit was urgent."

"Yes, the news has spread throughout court, I am surprise that your ladies did not hear or inform you. The king's ambassador in France wrote to inform him that the harlot is alive."  
>"What?"<p>

"Anne Boleyn is alive and in France, as the new Queen of France."

"Queen of France? But how is that possible? We were told that her kidnappers murdered her, it cannot be true."

"I am afraid that it is true."

"How can that be? What is the ambassador was mistaken and the new queen only resembles her."

"No, the ambassador is not wrong. A colleague of mine inform me that Anne Boleyn is truly alive and married to King Francis, by the pope himself. Furthermore, my master, the Emperor has offer an alliance with France."

Mary silently cross herself, unable to believe the resurrection of Anne Boleyn and the pope's involvement in all of it.

"And what does the king say on all this?"

"He doesn't know any of what I have told, he is still trying to find truth in the ambassador's words."

"Can you not tell him all of this?"  
>"I would dear lady but the king does not want to see anyone, and I don't think that Cromwell would believe anything that I tell him."<p>

Mary nodded silently, knowing that the ambassador spoke the truth and fear of what would happen.

"And what do you think will happen if the king learns the truth about the witch, but not about the Emperor's plan?"  
>"Then I fear that England may go to war with France, for a woman who has left England behind."<br>She look out the window, afraid that the ambassador's words and actions he spoke of would come true.

*NLAQ*

Lady Rochford enter the rooms which she shared with her husband, she walk into the parlor and found her husband and father-in-law. Both men look up at her, watching her move around until she face them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the queen?"

"I was dismiss by the queen's brother, the earl."

Father and son look at one another, Jane look at them and sense something was going on.

"What is it?"

"Things are happening quicker than I anticipated, we have to make our own move soon."

"What are you talking about? What is going on?"

Thomas Boleyn walk towards his daughter-in-law smiling wickedly at her. Jane took a step back, the earl stop behind a chair and held onto it.

"Anne is alive."

"What?!"

"Our darling Anne is alive and what is more, she is Queen of France."

"How is that possible?"

"Does it matter? All that matters is Anne is alive and queen, her new position is grander and more powerful than her position here. Our family will have greater positions in France, and will be secure when Anne gives the king a son."

"You mean we are going to France?"

"Of course, do you really think that we would stay here? Everything is waiting for us in France and that is where we will be."  
>Jane look at the earl and then to her husband, George look away and avoid her gaze. Thomas look at her and grew angry at her reaction.<p>

"You have been close to the queen, her kindness will get you nowhere and it is time that you learn. Anne, our Anne who has done everything to advance our family is alive and that is who will watch over us. When Anne writes and invites us to French court, we will go and leave all this behind."

Without another word, the earl walk pass her and left the room. Jane look at her husband and walk off in disappointment at him, and what her life had become.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall, Nan kept her head down as she pass courtiers, careful not to draw attention to herself. She approach the door and knock, an usher open the door and let her in. Nan walk in and waited, the usher close the door and walk to her side.<p>

"He is expecting you."

Nan nodded and slowly walk into the parlor, she smile as she saw the dauphin looking down at documents with another man. Philip glance up and smile, motioning for the queen's lady to join him as he continued his discussion with the man. Nan walk to the dauphin's side and listen to their talk, Philip straighten up and look at the man beside him.

"Very well, I will inform the king of your ideas."

"Of course, your grace. Madame."

The man bow to the dauphin and incline his head to Nan, she bow her head in return to him and watch him leave. Philip turn and smile at Nan, gently place a hand over hers. She turn and smile up at him, he lean towards he and kiss her forehead.

"I didn't think you would not come."

"Well, I cannot drop what I am doing. Unless, you would like the queen to know about us."

He pull her to him, Nan let out a shriek as he wrap his arms around her.

"You know very well that cannot happen, we don't know how the king and queen will react."

"I think the queen, who is also my closes friend would possibly be disappointed in me. Not to forget that I am married."

"Lucky for me, your husband believes you are dead."

Nan shook her head in amusement, Philip lean down and kiss her softly. He moved a hand from her waist and to her neck, Nan held onto his vest. She pull away and smile briefly up at him, then look down at the table covered in documents.

"I promise that I would keep out of your business, but I would like to know what all this is."

Philip look up as he let go of her neck, but keeping his other hand on her waist. He look down at her and all the documents.

"I am doing something my father ask of me."

She look at the various documents, her eyes resting on a familiar name and turn to look at the dauphin.

"Does this have anything to do with the queen's father, Thomas Boleyn?"

Philip let her go and walk away, he came to a table and pour himself a glass of wine and quickly finish it. Nan left the documents behind and walk toward the dauphin.

"Philip?"

He turn around and faced her, Nan stood in front of him with her hands on his chest.

"I am sorry for asking do many questions, I broke my promise to you and I am truly sorry."

Philip sigh and cover her hands with his.

"You don't need to apologize, I should have told you but I promise the king that I would not say anything on the matter."

"Then what does the king want with Thomas Boleyn?"

"The king wants nothing to do with Thomas Boleyn or any member of his family."

"I don't understand."

"My father plans to keep the queen's family far away from the queen, especially now that she is with child. He wants to keep them away as long as he possibly can."

"If that is the case, then why not tell the queen? Why hide this from her?"

"My father doesn't want to upset the queen, he feels that any mention of her family will distress her and have her worry."

"Then I understand, I know the queen very well to know how she will react if she learn about this."

"I know and that is why I didn't tell you, I know you don't like to keep things from her."

Nan made a face at him and sigh.

"I will keep yours and the king's secret, for now. But you must tell the queen, Philip, before her family comes to France unexpectedly."

"Very well, I promise you that the king and I will tell the queen the truth."

"Thank you."

The dauphin smile and lean down towards her, their lips meeting in the middle and sharing a secret kiss.

*NLAQ*

George Boleyn sat at the table, a quill in one hand and a blank paper on the table before him. His wife, Jane walk to the parlor's entrance and stood still under the archway, watching her husband.

"George, what are you still doing up?  
>He look up and turn to his wife.<p>

"I am writing a letter to Anne."

"Why?"

"To tell her that we know she is alive and the new Queen of France, and that we are awaiting for her invitation."

"And what if she doesn't write back or invite you? What then?"

"She will write back and we will go to France, Anne will not abandon her family."

"If she has been alive all this time and hasn't written, then she has. I am sorry George, but your precious sister wants nothing to do with this family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you like the new twists I added. I have more ideas when it comes to Anne and her family. If you have any ideas, let me know. Please review! Until next time :)**


	8. Coming to Terms

**I know that I keep doing this to you, and I don't mean to do it but I am rewriting the story. Not much will change, if anything some things will be added or erase but everything will pretty much stay the same. So I rewrote this chapter and I hope you like it!**

**And thank you to everyone who is following and reviewing! I appreciated it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>April 1537<em>

The door to the king's privy chambers opens, Cromwell and Charles Brandon walk in and stands beside one another. The two men bow to the king, who stands beside the window. Henry slowly turns and looks at the two. He steps away from the window and walk to the table. He stop at his chair and grab hold of the top.

"I assume you have something for me."

Cromwell look briefly at the duke then step forward, and ready to answer the king's question.

"Well?" Henry states again, with an eyebrow raised.

The secretary clears his throat and holds tight to his ledger nervously.

"Majesty, I have receive a letter from my man in France and confirms Clifford's words."

"So she is alive?"

"Yes, your majesty. My man was able to go to the French court and see her with his own eyes." Henry stare at Cromwell in uncomfortable silence, biting the inside of his cheek.

"And what else?"

"My man also learned from a palace servant that the lady has been living in France for over a year. The servant also told him that King Francis and the lady left for a short period, and return before Christmas. It was shortly after Christmas that king announced that he married the lady and that she is queen."

Charles shift his body from one foot to foot, waiting for the king's reaction to the news. Henry look around and turn back to them, smiling.

"I gather that the people of France were not happy to hear this."

"I am afraid majesty, that the people of France were happy and celebrating the new marriage and their queen."

Henry nods silently, taking in every word. "Who married them? I doubt the pope consent to this marriage?"

Cromwell did not answer right away as before. Henry waits patiently for as long as he could, and he hit the chair.

"Spit it out!"

"Your majesty, the pope not only bless the marriage but he married them himself."

He tighten his hold on the chair as his blood boils in anger.

"You mean to tell me that the pope, who excommunicated me and England because of that woman! Now he turns around and marries her to a Catholic king. That hypocrite!" Henry yells, making Cromwell wince in fear. Keeping himself in control, Henry takes a deep breath and continues.

"There is no doubt now that the Emperor will be furious and want to go to war with France. Cromwell, approach the Spanish ambassador and find out if his master knows about the pope's actions."

The secretary bow and left the room. Henry move away from his chair and took a step close to Charles.

"I want you to find out what part the Boleyns and Howards had in her escape. I want the truth and after I learn the truth, I will finish what I started."

* * *

><p>Philip walk out his bed chamber with his shirt in disarray, and hanging from one shoulder and leaving the other bare. His smile grows wide as his eyes land on the lady standing in front of the window. Quietly, he walks up to her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist. Smiling, Nan place her hands over the dauphin's as he gently kisses her temple.<p>

"When do you leave?"

"Soon, I still need time to change before I go and attend the queen."

"Mmmm."

Philip rest his chin on her shoulder, letting a comfortable silence between them. After a moments, the dauphin lift his head up and turn the lady around. Nan squeals in surprise and laugh as she faces Philip.

"My lord?" Nan said questioning.

"You have to leave soon and I don't want to waste anymore time."

She smile up at him and he smiles in return. Slowly, the dauphin lowers his head down, drawing closer to Nan. He gently brush his lips against hers, teasing her. She smile at his teasing and decides to do her own teasing in return. She move her hands up to his chest, stopping and tapping his chest with one finger at a time. Philip quickly grabs her hands and kiss her, moving pass their small game. Her hands came to his neck and remain there as the kiss deepens. He move away from her lips and creates a trail of kisses from her lips that lead straight down her neck. Outside the dauphin's privy chambers and quite a distance away, King Francis and his secretary walk down the hall. The king and his man heading to his eldest son's rooms, courtiers stepping to the side as the king walks pass them.

"I would like Cardinal Bosquet to come to court. I would like his advice on the alliance with Spain."

"Very good, your majesty."

The guards straighten at the sight of the king and a guard turn, and open the door. The king and secretary walk into the dauphin's privy chambers. They walk pass the entrance and into the parlor. The secretary stop at what his eyes land on. King Francis walk a few steps forward, passing his secretary and stopping. He look up and freeze, his eyes glue to his son and the woman in his arms.

"Philip!"

The couple jump and pull apart, turning to the king. Nan harshly push the dauphin away from her and put her head down to avoid the king's eye. King Francis look to his wife's friend and then to his son. After a tense silence, the king sigh in frustration and look to Nan.

"Nan, the queen will be needing you soon. I suggest you hurry."

"Yes your majesty." Nan mutters very low.

She curtsied low but quick and speeds out of the dauphin's rooms. Hearing the door close, the king turn to his secretary.

"Leave us." The secretary bow in reply to the king's command and left.

The king turn back to his son as the door closes and is taken back. The familiarity of the situation has King Francis seeing Henri before him, rather than Philip. The king close his eyes briefly and open them back up again to see Philip.

"Father, if you will allow me- The king raise his hand, stopping his son from speaking any further.

"I don't want to hear it, Philip. I have heard enough from Henri on his matter. I don't wish nor want to hear what you have to say."

"Nan is nothing like Diane." Philip takes a step forward, defending the queen's lady.

"No she is not. She is however, a dear friend to the queen and to our family!" King Francis informs Philip as he paces back and forth.

"You don't think I know that!" Philip yells in return. "I didn't sleep with her on purpose. I am not Henri!"

King Francis runs a hand through his hair and looks anywhere but at Philip. Finally coming up with a solution, the king turn to his son.

"You will end this affair, do you understand? I want it over before anyone learns of it, especially Anne." The king turn his back and begins to walk away, having the last word. "End it now, Philip!"

Philip stands there silently, watching his father leave and hearing the door close.

*NLAQ*

Anne look down at the letter and carefully breaks the seal, and begins reading it.

_Dearest Anne, _

_I am overjoyed to be writing this letter, knowing that you are alive and safe. Cromwell has informed father and I of this miraculous new it is the first good news we have receive since your death. Father is happier then I have ever seen him, not only in your life but also in your new position as Queen of France. I understand that you are settling into your new position but you must be cautious dear sister. You must be careful in your position. You cannot repeat your actions because you will not escape. Father anticipates yours and the king's invitation to come to France, so that we may be near you. I will wait for your letter. _

_G. Boleyn_

She lowers the letter down and glance out the window. Her brother's words and an image of her father brought an uneasy feeling over her entire body. Instinctively, the thought of her family force Anne to place a protective hand over her unborn child. A young lady walks into the room and curtsied.

"Your majesty."

Anne turn away from the window and look to the young girl. She smiles at the girl.

"Yes?"

"The Duke of Orleans is here, madam."

The queen nods her head to the lady and watch her leave. The young lady return and step back, as the duke walk in. Anne s mile at her step-son as he stop in front of her and bow.

"Your majesty." Henri addresses her as he straightens up.

"Henri."

The duke's face breaks into a smile and approaches the queen. They kiss one another on the cheek then pull apart from one another. Anne look pass Henri's shoulders and look at the young lady.

"Thank you, Margaret that will be all."

Anne moves away from her step-son and moves to the table. Henri turn and watch the lady curtsied, and leave the room. The queen look up to watch the duke stare at her lady, and shake her head at his behavior.

"Henri." The duke turn around and look at the queen. "Don't, she is young and new to court. I would prefer if her innocence is intact."

"Then I am sorry to inform you, but she will not remain innocent for long if she stays."

Anne smile at her step-son, while smile wickedly in return.

"Where is Catherine? I assumed she would be traveling with you."

"Traveling at the moment, I decided to come early." His wicked smile still on his face. Anne raise an eyebrow at his statement but knew his reason for his early presence at court.

"And how is Diane? I trust she is not upset that she is cannot come to court."

"She is well and she was upset at first, but she has moved past it." Anne nods silently to the duke's answer. Henri sits down in the empty chair and spot the open letter in the queen's hand.

"What is that in your hand?" Henri asks, indicating to the letter. The queen look down at her hand and sigh at the letter.

"It is a letter from my brother."

"What does he want?" Henry asks harshly as she sit up a little more in his chair.

To answer the duke's question, Anne hands him the letter. Henri begins to read the letter as Anne slowly sits down in her chair. She watch her step-son's expressions as he reads the letter. Henri throws the letter on the table and look to the queen.

"They're waiting for an invitation?"

"No, my father wants me to invite him on behalf of the king."

Henri nods his head in understanding.

"Will you extend an invitation to him and your family?'

Anne takes a sip of wine and puts the glass down. "I will not do anything without the king's permission or knowledge about the matter. My father will have to wait."

"That is wise and he may not like it." Henri points out.

"Then that is my father's concern, not mine."

Henri nods and takes a drink of wine. He put the glass down and push it away a little, and look back at his step-mother.

"Is this the only letter you receive?"

"No it is not, I receive one from my father just a few weeks ago." Anne quietly confesses. "I can only assume that he ask George to write when I did not respond to his letter."

"And does the king know about the letters?" Henri mentions his father for the first time.

"No he does not. I have not the heart to tell him when he has much to do." She looks down at her wedding ring, thinking of her husband. She smiles and looks up at the duke, who looks at her with a serious expression.

"I know that you don't wish to worry him, but the king needs to know and immediately." Henri presses the queen. "For your sake and the child's."

Anne says nothing to the duke but place a protective hand over her growing belly. The door to the queen's chambers open and close, and the dauphin walk into the room. Anne smiles up at the dauphin as he draws close to them. Henri turns himself in his seat and looks to his older brother.

"Philip, please help me and convince the queen." Henri pleas to his brother for the first time.

"Convince her to do what?" Philip looks at his brother as he asks his question.

"Her brother and father have each written to her, and asks for an invitation to come to court. I advise her to inform the king."

Philip turns to his step-mother, Anne sighs at his disapproving look and stretches forward. She grab the letter and hands it to him. Philip begins to read the letter, not taking notice of Nan behind him. After a few moments, he puts the letter down and looks at Anne.

"I will have to agree with Henri, madam. You cannot ignore this and the king must be told immediately."

Anne looks at her two step-sons and sigh in defeat.

"I am well aware that his majesty should be inform and I will inform him." Anne pauses for a moment, her eyes on the letter.

Nan joins them briefly, putting down a new glass cantor of wine and fill their glasses. Philip tenses up with Nan so close to him since their last meeting a few days ago. They steal a glance at one another and quickly look away. Unknown to them both, Henri watches them as their behavior makes him confuse. Nan curtsies to them and walks away, leaving Henri to contemplate and the queen ignorant of what just took place.

"I know that the king is very busy with the treaty with Spain, and now he has to deal with England. But he needs to know. You are the Queen of France and need to be protected at all times, especially now that you are with child." Philip proclaims with hope that the queen will listen to him.

Anne look from one step-son to the other, both of them putting a great effort in their argument. She huffs and sits back, smiling at them.

"Fine, I will tell the king. I do not wish to be press anymore on the matter by the both of you." Henri and Philip smile at her.

"Thank you."

Philip approach the queen and bend down, kissing Anne on the cheek. She touches his cheek lightly and watches him stand up, and walks away. Anne turn to Henri as the door closes.

"Is it me or is Philip acting strange?"

"Not that I notice, why do you ask?" Henri takes a drink of win, his eyes on the queen.

"I feel that something is off with him and I have never felt that from him before."

*NLAQ*

The door open and close, and Henry walk into the room of his brother with an announcement of his presence.

"Philip!"

Philip looks up from the papers in front of him, and sits back in his chair at the sight of his brother.

"Henri."

"I am going to ask you once and I want an answer, preferably the truth." Henri takes a moment then continues. "Are you having an affair with Nan?"

Philip says nothing but looks at his brother. Henri takes Philip silence as a yes to his question.

"You are having an affair with Nan!"

"Louder Henri, I don't think our step-mother heard you!" Philip retorts sarcastically.

Henri looks at Philip in shock at his calm demeanor of his situation. Shaking away the shock, the young duke regains his composure.

"Out of all the women at court and in France, she is the one you chose." Henri proclaims. "Have you forgotten who she is and her importance?"

"No I haven't forgotten. I know who Nan is and her value to the queen." The dauphin informs his brother. "I am not ignorant on that matter."

"If you are not ignorant then you are an idiot, and I did not take for one."

"Oh save it Henri! As if you are any better. You sleep with anyone with two legs."

Henri smile at Philip's comment about his behavior. "What you say may be true but I would not dare sleep with Nan. The queen and I are not close but I would not do anything to hurt her."

"You don't think I know that! Do you think I like what I have done?! This affair with Nan is not on purpose not to hurt the queen either." Philip confesses.

Henri studies his brother and steps back from the table, his expressions showing disbelief.

"You love her, don't you?"

Philip look at his brother and in the dauphin's eyes, the young duke finds the answer to his question. Henri looks down at his feet and back up, running a hand through his hair with his eyes on the dauphin.

'Philip, you need to end the affair now. It cannot continue any further. End it brother before someone gets hurt and you regret it."

With those last words, Henri left his brother and walks out of his chambers. Philip turn and look out the window, his mind too distract with thoughts and what-ifs. Knowing all too well what will happen if he does not make the right decision.

* * *

><p>Anne sits still as Nan clips the ruby pendant around her neck. Nan steps back, whispering to the queen that she is ready for today. She slowly stands up and turns around, smiling at her friend.<p>

"Thank you, Nan."

Nan bow her head and curtsied to the queen, and turn away quietly. Anne watch her friend closely and could not help but feel that something is not right.

"Nan." The lady stop and turn around to face Anne. "Are you well?"

Nan smile at her friend and most importantly, her queen. "I am well, your majesty. There is no need to worry."

"I am glad to hear." Anne smile at Nan.

The queen leaves her bed chamber and enters the next room, where the queen's ladies all gather together. In unison, the young ladies curtsied to her and their eyes on her. Anne smile of each of her ladies.

"Today, an ambassador for the Spanish Emperor will arrive at court. It is important for France that we find peace and friendship with Spain. So I expect you as my ladies to be on your best behavior for the king and I, and for France."

The ladies answer the queen in unison and curtsied. Anne smile at her ladies then turn to Nan.

"Let us go, we should not be late." Nan nods her head in response and step aside. Anne walk away from her ladies and Nan, and heads to the door. Nan walk behind the queen and the ladies behind Nan as the doors open, and the queen walks out. Outside her chambers, Philip greets Anne. He smile as he bow his head, Anne smile at him and stretches out her hand to him. He gently takes hold of it and together walk to the throne room.

"I didn't expect you to escort me."

"I thought I would surprise you." Philip smiles at her and the queen smile to him in return.

Courtiers step back and bow or curtsied as the queen and dauphin walk by. Anne and Philip acknowledge each courtier with a smile or a nod of the head. As they reach the entrance of the throne room, the herald hit his staff on the hard-wood floor and announce their presence.

"Her gracious majesty, the queen! And his royal highness, the dauphin!"

The courtiers separate and bow or curtsied to the floor, as Anne and Philip walk in. Reaching the two thrones, Philip help Anne walk up the few steps. Releasing her hand, Anne turn around and stands in front of her seat as Philip walk to stand beside her throne. King Francis enters the room from a side door and walks up the steps of the throne as the herald announce his presence.

"His gracious majesty, the king!" The herald yells loud enough for everyone to hear.

Anne turn to her husband smile at him. The king grab her hand and brings it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her fingertips.

"Your majesty." Anne whispers to the king as the courtiers straighten up and talk amongst themselves.

"My love, please site down. It cannot be good for the baby nor you."

Anne smile at her husband and shakes her head. "Do not fuss Francis, I am perfectly fine but I will sit for your comfort."  
>"Thank you."<p>

Francis smile at his wife and holds onto her hand as she sits down. The king and Philip share a glance then the king look away. Anne watch the exchange between father and son, and finds their behavior strange. Before she can address the situation, Henri and Catherine are announce and walk into the throne room. Francis straightens up but keeps hold of Anne's hand, and watch Henri bow and Catherine curtsied to him and the queen. The king nods his head to them as Anne's smile at them. They move to the side as the herald repeats his actions, catching the courts attention once again.

"His eminence, Cardinal Bosquet!"

The cardinal walk into the room, smiling and nodding to the courtiers as he walks pass them in acknowledgement. He stops in front of the king and queen, and bows to them both. King Francis and Queen Anne smile at the Cardinal as he regains his stance.

"Bosquet welcome back to court!" The king greets the cardinal with joy. "The queen and I are overjoyed at your return."

"Thank you your majesties, it is wonderful to be in France once again." The cardinal replies, smiling at the queen.

Anne smile sweetly at him and nods her head at him. The cardinal walks away and joins the young duke, and duchess. Trumpets went off and the talk amongst the courtiers grows louder, the trumpets stop and herald hit his staff on the floor one last time. The attention of the court and the royal family moves to the entry of the room, as the Spanish envoy come into their sight.

"His eminence, Cardinal Manriquez and his excellency, Ambassador Inigo Lopez de Mendoza!" The herald announce.

The ambassador and cardinal walk into the room and look around as they walk. Anne tense up at the sight of the cardinal and tighten her grip on the arm rest of her seat. Her expression remain calm and regal. The ambassador and cardinal stop before them bow to them. Francis look to his wife, Anne gives him a small smile and bows hear head just a little. The king smile and turn to his Spanish visitors.

"Your eminence, Ambassador Mendoza welcome to France." The king greets them with politeness and nothing else. "I pray that we find peace and friendship between our two countries."

"We pray for the same thing, your grace." The Spanish cardinal proclaims.

The king nod his head and forces himself to continue the pleasantries. "Cardinal, ambassador may I introduce my wife, Queen Anne!" King Francis shifts and looks his wife.

The cardinal and ambassador bow their heads slightly in respect and look at the queen. In response, Anne s mile and bow her head in return.

"Welcome to France, your eminence and Excellency." The queen addresses them kindly. "I hope you are successful and achieve peace for Spain and France."

"Thank you your majesty." The ambassador replies.

King Francis eye the Spaniards and turn to the queen. He step closer to her and lean down, and whisper to her. Anne nods her head and turns to look at the king. She smiles up at him as he kisses her fingers, then releases her hand. King Francis walks away from the queen and climbing down the steps as he look to his visitors. The cardinal and ambassador follow the king to the side door, leaving the throne room.

"Do you think that the treaty will be a success?" Philip asks his step-mother.

Anne turn to the close door and answer the dauphin's question. "We can only pray to God that he will help your father and the Emperor in this difficult period. God only knows we cannot lose an ally and gain an enemy."

*NLAQ*

The door close behind Cardinal Manriquez and Ambassador Mendoza, as they watch the king walk around the table. King Francis sits down in his chair at the head of the table, and look at the two men.

"Sit, please." The king offers the empty chairs at his table, and watches them sit down.

Cardinal Manriquez moves in his seat and looks at the king. "Your majesty, it is my duty to inform you that the Emperor does not wish for the Infanta to marry the dauphin."

The king looks at the cardinal then to the ambassador, and sigh he sits back in his chair.

"Should I assume the Emperor has someone else for my son?" The king asks irritably.

"Yes your majesty." The Spanish cardinal answers. "The Emperor offers his niece, Princess Christina of Denmark and Sweden. She is of marriageable age and suitable for the dauphin. Your grace should be pleased at this match, for it will be a blessed and successful marriage."

King Francis nods his head silently, as anger starts to rise within him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and until next time!<strong>


	9. Note

Note!

I apologize to everyone who thought this update was a new chapter.

I want to apologize in advance if there is no new chapter soon; schoolwork has pulled me away from writing and giving you an update. I am trying my best to get a chapter up so I will try my best.

I am still working on revisions for past chapters to look out for those. And before I forget, I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorite and review. i appreciate your support !

So please bare with me and I will get a chapter up soon!

Thanks!


End file.
